Linked
by humorousandparanoid
Summary: Lucy and Wendy go out on a seemingly simple job, but there's more to it. Lucy gets fatally injured, Wendy has to cast a spell she's never used or practised. And where exactly does Laxus and the Raijinshuu fit into this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hey, Natsu, my rent is due in a week and I'm still low on money. Do you want to go on a job together?" Natsu had a bit of fire hanging out of his mouth when he turned to look at me.

"Hey, Luce. I was going to get a job with Lisanna. Hold on, I'll ask if you can join."

"You two haven't gone on any jobs together since she got back, right? We had the S-class exams, then the GMG, so you two go ahead."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Well, okay then."

_Gray's already gone on a job with Erza, too. I guess I might have to go solo this time. Okay, time to look at job requests that I can do. _I walked to the request board. I scanned through the papers, quickly determining the jobs I can't, can and might be able to do. _Let's see, I need another 20 000 jewels, so I need one that's paying at least close to that. Monster hunting, can't do by myself yet... Find 20 missing animals, for only 15 000 jewels, no way... This one sounds easy, and is a 10 000 jewel reward, its far though, so I won't have time to come back and go on another job... Rogue mage, 60 000 jewels, he can't be that strong if that's all they're offering for him... Well, just in case, if I got someone else to go with me, then split the reward 50/50, that's 30 000 for the both of us, I have enough to cover my rent and a bit extra._

"Um, excuse me, Lucy?" A timid voice broke through my thoughts.

"Hm?" I turned to look at the speaker.

"Wendy! You're perfect."

Shocked at my sudden outburst, she only managed a "F-f-for w-what?"

"Do you want to come on a job with me? I'll split the reward evenly, I promise." I was still a little on the loud side, but Wendy seemed calmer.

"That's actually what I was coming over here for. Natsu said that you needed to go on a job, so I was going to offer to accompany you."

"Then what about this one?" I asked handing her the request. "Requests about rogue mages usually have a reward between 100 000 and 150 000 jewels, depending on their strength of course, before they become S-class jobs. This one can't be all that powerful, between the two of us we can do it pretty easily."

"I think you could probably do this by yourself, you're thinking you aren't as strong as you really are again."

"Well, maybe you're right, but it's better thinking I'm weaker, rather than stronger, I'd end up taking on jobs I can't handle. Then who knows what would happen. Besides I was thinking about doing it myself, but then I thought 'just in case'. So do you want to?"

"I can't argue with your logic, so ya I'll go."

"Great!" I started towards the bar, "Mira! Wendy and I are going to take this job, okay? We should be back in a few days."

"Alright." Mira looked at the request.

"Wait, both of you are taking this one?" I heard Mira say, but we were already walking out the doors.

*Staying with the guild.*

"Why do you look so confused, Mirajane?" Mira looked over to the previously empty seat to see Master Makarov and Laxus, along with the Raijinshuu.

"I just don't get why they both took this job. It would be easy for either one of them. Both of them can easily qualify for the S-class exams this year."

Though instead of an answer from Makarov, like expected, an answer came from Freid, "I heard them talking. It seems Lucy still doesn't think she's all that strong."

"Whatever, I wanna get goin'. Mira we're leaving." Laxus stated before showing her what job they took.

**Well, this is the first chapter of my first multi-chapter story. I'll try to have a chapter up every two weeks, if not every three. Sorry to say, but this is probably going to be the average length of a chapter. So tell me what you thought, and I should have the next chapter up in two weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

*Back with Lucy*

We left the guild right around three hours ago to pack, and got on the train two hours ago. Since then we've just been talking about really anything. That was when Wendy asked the strangest of questions.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Natsu?"

I just stared, waiting for her to laugh, or say she was joking, or just something. After a bit, I exploded in laughter.

"Me *breathe* and Natsu? *snort* No way!" My laughter continued for quite a while.

"He's a friend, brother, cousin, anything but a boyfriend." I said through barely controlled giggles.

"Well, it's just everyone seems to think that you two have a thing for eachother. I mean, even Lisanna seems to think he likes you..."

"Really? Lisanna?"

"Ya, the only people who don't are Laxus and his friends, but I think as long as you don't end up with Elfman, or any of the girls, they don't really care either way."

"Hold on, you, my sweet little Wendy, talk to the scowly-faced Laxus. But not just him, the Raijinshuu." I exclaimed, completely shocked that she had the courage to go up to them and say hi, let alone hold a conversation. "And I don't go for girls." I mumbled as an afterthought.

"Well, um, I wanted to talk to him on Tenrou, and I was extremely nervous, until Erza came up behind me and told me that he was a nice guy, just awkward around people. I finally spoke to him on the boat ride home, when everyone else wasn't crowding around him. Since then I've been able to go up to him, and talk about little things." Wendy was blushing at the beginning and smiling at the end of her explanation, so it was easy to tell she was fond of Laxus, and was very proud of herself.

"That's really awesome that you can, Wendy. To be honest, I'm still a little nervous around them. But, if you just talk about little things, how did mine and Natsu's relationship become a topic? I mean, Laxus doesn't seem to be one to gossip."

"Oh, he's not, but Evergreen most definitely is. I was talking to her and asked the others' opinions."

"You and Evergreen talk about... Relationships?"

"Yup! She has an interest in yours." Wendy bounced a little and clapped her hands together as she said this.

"I feel a little scared by that."

"It's nothing to worry about. I think it's mainly because you don't really show an interest in any of the guys in the guild, so she tends to make up what kind of guy she thinks you would fall for, with my input every once in a while."

"Do you, now? So, what kind of guy am I going to fall for? According to you two, anyway."

"Well, we both thought that he would have to be above regular standards. Handsome, but not so much that you have to fight for his attention. Clean, strong, protective, loving, sort of like a prince from a fairy tale, and extremely gentlemanly. That last part Laxus disagreed with."

"Really? Why?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He said that you ran away from your life as, basically, a princess because you were sick of it, so why would you want a guy who would remind you so much of it. He also mumbled that you wouldn't be friends with Gray and Natsu either if that was the kind of guy you wanted, but I don't think we were supposed to hear that."

"Wow. I didn't think he knew that. And, I have to agree with him. Especially the part about Gray and Natsu." I honestly didn't think Laxus knew or cared about my history, especially since all of that was told to the guild when he was always absent, and a bit of a power obsessed jerk.

**One hour to Dracholt City. **A voice spoke throughout the train.

"I guess we better set a plan for once we get to the city."

"Lucy, don't you find it odd that a rogue mage would be here?" Wendy looked... concerned, maybe.

"Not really, should I?"

"Well this place, though it may be called a city, not many people actually live here. It's more of a tourist resort. Not exactly a typical place for hiding out."

"Ahh, you see, Wendy, that is where you're wrong." I started, going into teacher mode, "Because there is less than 2 000 people living here, it isn't likely that the mage would be seen more than once by a citizen, and because of the amount of people coming in and out of the city each day, the citizens probably wouldn't recognize him even if he were standing only two feet away, so really it's the perfect place." I explained.

"I see, I didn't think of it that way." She said bashfully, almost like a student getting an answer wrong on a test.

"All of that only makes our job harder, for the same reasons the citizens wouldn't recognize him too easily. That right there doesn't help either. We won't be able to get accurate descriptions from the citizens, unless we interviewed every citizen and took the most common attributes and made them into one person, but that would take up too much time and get us confused. We'd wind up suspecting everyone."

"Of course hiding here could backfire. If he stays too long, he would stand out more to the citizens that see him more often. If that were to happen, then we could figure out his hotel, his room number, where he likes to hang out, heck, even his favorite meal at his favorite restaurant." Once I finished my long speech, Wendy looked quite impressed.

"You know, Lucy, with that brain you could easily make it to S-class."

"If it were only about brains, I would've been promoted to S-class the second I got to the guild. But, sadly, it's not. So, back to the planning. Once we get to town, we have to go see the mayor, get whatever details we can from him, and depending on when the mage does whatever it is he does, we'll either check into a hotel and go to bed, or go out and search. It's getting late, so we may not find much."

"But, Lucy, its a huge city, how are we going to find him?" I brought my finger to my chin as I thought.

"Well, how good are your dragon senses?" Wendy looked confused but answered anyways.

"My hearing isn't like Natsu's or the others, but it's above dog level. My eyesight, as far as I know, is perfect during the day and I've never really looked around at night for anything so I don't really know, and my sense of smell is pretty up there, too."

"Do mages smell different from regular people?" She still looked confused, she took a few quick sniffs, and I could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she slowly figured out what I was getting at.

"Yes, there is! Now that I focus on it, I don't know how I didn't notice before. It's almost like the mages have an extra spice or something!"

"Can you smell a difference in the types of magic?" Another few sniffs.

"Sorry, I can't tell. It may just be that there aren't many mages on the train and I don't know their magic so I don't know what I'm looking for."

"It's okay, Wendy. You've already found an easier way to search for him." She beamed at me. This trip might help her confidence.

"Thank you. I never would have thought of that on my own."

"So, as we're walking to the mayor's, do you think you can sniff out how many mages there are compared to the regular people?"

"I can try."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

*Time-Skip*Mayor's house*

It took about a half hour to get to the mayor's house from the train station. It was right in the center of the city, raised on a platform for all to see. Once Wendy and I got to the mayor's house, we were immediately taken to a study to wait for him. We decided that I would talk since Wendy is always shy around new people, especially those of importance. We waited in silence for just under ten minutes. The mayor was a short man. Not really handsome, but not unattractive either, dirty blonde hair that was swept back with piercing grey eyes.

"Good evening. I apologize to have kept you waiting. My name is Frederick Wagoner."

"Hello, my name is Lucy, and this is Wendy. We came because of your request about the rogue mage causing trouble." I said, gesturing to both myself and Wendy.

"Yes, thank you for coming." He said with a quick nod.

"We're going to need as much information as you can provide."

"I must say, we don't know very much. Nobody has gotten a good look at him. He is normally in the shadows, and is only ever seen just before dawn. After that he disappears."

"And how many times has this happened?" I took a quick glance at Wendy to notice her getting uneasy, and her nose was twitching as well.

"Four times. That we know of anyways."

"Do you know what type of magic he uses?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe it is either air magic or shadow magic, since nobody can see it."

"I see. Wendy, how many mages did you notice were here in the city?"

"U-um, I believe about one in every 200 people. But I can only tell so far out and I may have been just smelling a few mages that just kept getting within range."

"Wendy, calm yourself. You did great. Mr. Wagoner, I'm going to need pictures of all the mages who are citizens here, along with what their magic is. And a map with all the sightings of the mage marked on it."

"Of course, I will get them to you as soon as they are ready."

"Thank you. I think we should take our leave now." I said, standing up to leave with Wendy taking a few moments to stand as well. "We can find our way out. You should attend to your other guests."

"What makes you think that I have other guests?" He looked quite surprised. I doubt he even knows they're here yet. Wendy, too, looked surprised.

"Not long after you came into the room, Wendy's nose started to twitch, meaning she smelt someone approaching. I don't blame you for not knowing they were here. Nothing beats a dragon's nose." I quickly walked out of the room, something about him bugged me, and I didn't want to stay a second longer than needed. Wendy was right behind me.

Once we were out the front door, I slowed my pace, I heard Wendy let out a sigh of relief.

"Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"Did something about him seem, I don't know... off to you?"

"Not really." I just nodded my response.

"You know, Lucy, you really are quite amazing. It's like your brain is always coming up with new plans, adjusting for every new thing that you learn. Not only that, you are observant."

"Oh, jeez, Wendy, you're flattering me."

"You mentioned the other guests just to see how he would react, didn't you? You wanted to know if there was something he was hiding. You also wanted him to know that you were the one in control, not him."

"You're right about that! Nothing ticks me off more than some guy acting like he's better than us. I mean, just because he hired us doesn't mean he can look at us like we're nothing important. I wanted him to know that, if we wanted to, we could just leave him to deal with the problem. But, there was another reason. If we knew something going on in his own house that he didn't, he would have more confidence in our abilities and get us what we need faster."

"See? New plans because you noticed something as simple as the twitching of my nose. You could be on the level of Erza, in terms of plans."

"Oh, before I forget, you looked nervous once you smelt the other people. Any reason why?"

"Well, it could be nothing, but there were four people going to his house."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing, except they were all mages. And I went over the request board back at the guild while you were talking to Mira. There were no other requests for this city."

"I see. Now I understand why you were nervous. Do you still remember their scents?"

"Ya, they seemed familiar, so they were pretty easy to memorize."

"Good. Then we'll sleep tonight, wake an hour before dawn, look for the rogue mage, then we'll search for those scents tomorrow during the day. We'll also continue looking for the rogue mage at the same time. I know that this mage scent thing is still really new to you, like, today new, but do you think you'll be able to do all that?"

"If we find the rogue mage before dawn, and I can get his scent, then probably, but if we don't then then I'm not so sure."

"If we find him before dawn then I hope we won't need to search for him after that."

"I guess that's true." She said giggling and blushing with her hand behind her head. I swear it was the cutest sight I had ever seen.

"Now, let's go eat. We should also pick up something to go for breakfast tomorrow." I wasn't hungry a few minutes ago. I mean, I ate on the train. I sighed. I think Natsu's starting to rub off on me. And judging by the look on Wendy's face, she's thinking the same thing.

We went to a small restaurant near our hotel. Dinner went by calmly, nothing really exciting, it was much the same as the train, only this time I got to tease Wendy about being the Juliette to a certain Romeo. Though, I guess that isn't exactly right. They aren't from rival families, and Romeo's and Juliette's love only lasted a few days before they both killed themselves. Oh well. It worked at the time.

After dinner we went to a bakery and got some muffins and croissants for breakfast in the morning. After we got what we needed, we went to the hotel, got a room, took a bath and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Now, the sun is going to rise in about an hour and a half. If I had any Idea that Wendy was as impossible to wake up as Natsu then I would have asked Charle how she wakes her up in the mornings. I've tried screaming in her ear, plugging her nose, tugging her cheeks, shaking her, telling her that the breakfast was ready, tickling her, everything but a bucket of water. Deciding that was the only way, I picked her up, set her in the bathtub, turned on the shower to ice cold, and sprayed her. Let's just say she has an extremely high pitched squeal. I swear I might have gone deaf in one ear.

"Sorry, sweetie, but you wouldn't wake up. I had no choice." I started, handing her a towel, "We've got fifteen minutes before we leave. The mayor sent the maps while we were asleep, I've already looked at them. Seems the mage has been staying in one area of the city, so we'll start there."

"O-k-k-k-k-ay-y-y." Didn't think the water was that cold. Next time I'll go for the hot water.

"I'll go get your bag, okay? Just wait right there." I could have sworn I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'Ya, 'cause I can go so many places.'

*Time Skip*North Dracholt City*

The North of the city was completely abandoned. It was full of buildings that were probably beautiful at one time, but now were just crumbling down, the pillars of one such building fallen across the ground. The darkness of night only making the place all the more creepy.

"Are you sure this is where he's been showing himself?" Wendy said walking a little closer to me.

"I get what you mean. But this is where the maps said." I was being cautious through here, I'm responsible for not only myself, but Wendy's safety as well.

"There isn't anything here though. Grandine told me about this city a few times, and everytime she did she said that the northern part of the city has been abandoned for years, mostly because of small earthquakes making the area uninhabitable, but also because of something in the earth that can warp a person's magical abilities."

"Why would your dragon tell you about a regular old city?"

"You don't know why this city is so famous? Why so many tourists come here?" She looked at me completely astonished.

"No, I'd never heard of this city before yesterday, so I only got basic information on it."

"I suppose that makes sense. The 'Drac' in 'Dracholt' comes from the constellation Draco, which I'm sure you know about."

"Of course. It's the dragon constellation, which was supposed to be tied to a different kind of Key for Celestial mages like me. One rarer than the Zodiac Keys. But that's just a myth."

"Well, before the war that Zirconis told us about, the city actually used to be a place where dragons gathered. Every fifty years the dragons would gather and stayed for a few months and humans worshipped dragons during this time period, so there was always festivals and other celebrations whenever the dragons were here. It was like this for many millennia.

But then, there were some dragons that let the power go to their heads and they made the humans their slaves. The other dragons taught the humans dragonslayer magic to fight back. Unfortunately, the humans became selfish and turned on their saviors," Wendy looked like she was going to begin crying any second, but refused to let the tears fall.

"The humans became selfish and never let the dragons come back. If a dragon ever came back the slayers would attack it until it either flew away or was dead. It didn't matter if the dragon was only a baby, adult or elder." I heard a sniffle and saw the tears going down Wendy's face, finally broken free of their prison. I rubbed her arm in what I hoped was a soothing touch.

"It wasn't until many months later that the humans began to notice. The northern area warped their abilities. They could no longer control them and the humans began gaining dragon-like features, more than just our claws, fangs or senses. The humans were gaining tails, snouts, scales. At first, they were overjoyed, they thought it was just their powers advancing, but in fact, it was killing them. Their human bodies could handle the changes, and started to deteriorate.

After a few deaths, the ones who weren't too far into the change left to search for the dragons. They found the dragons and begged them to help, but the dragons, angry at being betrayed and having their families killed, refused. The dragons, however, didn't want the deaths to be their fault gave them one piece of advise. 'Stay out of the north.' The people followed this. Those who hadn't changed much lived for a long time afterwards. It for that reason that the north was abandoned. That is the story, though, most people don't know the entire thing. I don't think even Natsu or Gajeel do." Wendy finished and had stopped crying, though I still had my hand on her arm.

"Maybe this mage is wanting whatever is in the ground that changes peoples magic?"

"That's possible, but wouldn't it affect him, too?"

"Maybe not. If its a device, then maybe that's how the dragons in your story knew to tell the people to stay out of the north. Or it's possible that his magic can control whatever it is so that it doesn't do anything to him."

"But didn't the mayor say that he had either air magic or shadow magic?"

"Well, you and Chelia can use your air magic for healing, and a shadow magic user I once met could use his shadows for shields. Or maybe it's like that guy from the GMG that could nullify magic the magic around him, or Luka from Lamia Scale that created shields that nullified the magic before it hit him, it worked as a good physical barrier as well." I didn't take notice to the fact that Wendy had stopped walking until she called for me in a whisper.

"Wait, Lucy! I smell someone up ahead."

"Do you smell anything else?" She took a few sniffs and gasped.

"The people from yesterday are to the east of us, and I think they're coming this way."

"Shoot. If they're more enemies we're going to be in big trouble. We need to finish this guy fast." Wendy agreed and we both moved as quickly and quietly as we could.

We got to the mage in a few minutes. He seemed to be chanting some sort of spell over a magic circle. I didn't recognize the book he was reading from, either. Soon the circle got an ominous glow to it and so Wendy and I decided to attack. Wanting this done quick, Wendy started off with an air dragon's roar and I caught the guy as he was twirling through the air with my fleuve d'etoiles before he got too far and sent him crashing back to the ground. We heard shouts behind us, so we quickly braced ourselves for another attack. However, once we could see the people, they looked as shocked as I'm sure we did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"The... Raijinshuu?" I said after a few moments.

"Um... Wendy, why didn't you say it was them?"

"Well, I did say the scents were familiar when I caught them yesterday, but I guess now knowing the difference between mage scents and regular people's made me a little confused about theirs." Wendy explained slowly. It was as if we were thawing out from the shock of seeing eachother.

"Cosplayer, what are you doing here?" Oh, how I hated that nickname, but no matter how many times I tell him not to call me that, he just says it twice as much. Doesn't stop me from trying, though.

"Bixlow, don't call me that. I am not a cosplayer, neither are my spirits. And we were here to catch a rogue mage. What about you guys?"

"We have to find the reason this place affects mages and destroy it." Freid answered, sounding calm and selective to what he says, as always.

"Ya, so if you'd leave, that'd be great."_ Is Laxus seriously that much of a jerk. _I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ya, you can wait."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then too bad. Our job is a mage that's already dealt with, your job is something that the people of this city have survived with for hundreds of years, it can wait five minutes!" My voice was stern and clear, but not a yell. Just loud enough for him to know that I am not being swayed in this argument, if you could call it that.

"Dealt with, huh? Then, where is he?"

"What do you mean? He's right on the ground over..." He's gone. I ran over to where I know I threw him. Where I know he landed. All I saw was a bit of blood in the in the magic circle a few feet away. "That can't be good." I whispered.

As if cued by my words the circle began to glow brighter than before. I saw four other lights a short distance from us, beyond ruins of old houses. "Damn, this really can't be good." The circle began to glow brighter until I was completely blinded by them. I could hear Wendy calling my name and what sounded like... banging on glass. The circles must have connected and made a barrier between me and the others. I felt immense pain begin in my fingertips and the soles of my feet, I forced my eyes open to see what I think was my skin being burned and peeled away. The pain became too much and I passed out.

**So, um, ya. Chapter five, yay. Sorry to do this to you all, but I have recently gotten a job, or two, so it keeps me really busy. Don't worry, I am NOT cancelling this fic. BUT updates will be slowed, possibly right down to once every two months, I will try my hardest to update more than that, but, seriously, I've barely written anything the past couple weeks.**

**Anyways, please keep following, send reviews, they will inspire me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Dammit! What happened?" _What's going on?_

"I don't know, but we need to get her back to the guild!" _What happened?_

"She won't make it!" _Evergreen?_

"She's bleeding too much!" _Bixlow?_

"Wendy! Can't you do something?" _Is that Laxus?_

"There is one spell that might save her, but its extremely dangerous. And not just for her." _What spell? Wendy? Tell me!_

When I woke up, I knew I was in Fairy Tail's infirmary. It hurt to move. I couldn't open my eyes. I could feel that I was covered in bandages. With me in this condition there's no way Wendy or any of the guild would let me be at home. I also heard someone snoring in another bed. _Probably Natsu. _I tried to talk, but all that came out was a breathy croak. Luckily, there was someone else in the room that I didn't notice.

"So you're awake." I heard it say. I tried but I couldn't place the voice to a face. It was a girl though, and she sounded exhausted. I tried to talk again, and it ended with the same result.

"Stop trying to talk. Wendy's spell barely saved you. I'm going to get Wendy, don't try to move." I heard the door open and shut as whoever it was left.

_What happened to me? Why am I covered in bandages? If I'm like this, what about Wendy and the others? And my keys? Where are they?_ If my keys are gone, then I can't be a mage anymore. I can't be a part of Fairy Tail.

My breathing must have been erratic, because the next thing I knew some one was telling me not to panic. Though, it wasn't Wendy for it was definitely male. I also became aware that the snoring had stopped. It wasn't Natsu.

I heard the door open again. The girl and Wendy must be back.

"Okay, Lucy. Stay very still." I heard a girl say. _My hearing must have been damaged as well. That explains why I can't place voices to names. This must be Wendy, though._ "The spell hasn't taken its full effect yet. Once it does you will be healed in a matter of a couple days. The fact that you're even awake now proves that the spell is working. I would try to help by healing you, but casting the spell took all my power, and I still don't have enough magic back yet to heal even minor cuts, let alone um... you."

_Me? I can feel the bandages, but how bad can I be?_

"M~ K~~s" I said, but even I couldn't hear it.

"M~ K~ys" I tried again. By now they've figured out that I was trying to talk, and were reprimanding me, but were still quiet when I tried again.

"My Keys?" Finally. That one small sentence left me gasping for air.

"Lucy," Wendy started, and sounded like she didn't want to continue. "I'm sorry, but your keys were damaged. Loke has them in the Celestial Realm right now trying to find a way to repair them. He said as they are, you wouldn't be able to summon any of them." She sounded like her heart was breaking as she said these words.

_**Damaged. Not able to summon.**_These words kept ringing through my head. I felt something stinging my cheeks. My throat felt tight, like I was being choked. I felt someone's hand touch my face, so gently that if I wasn't injured I doubt I would have felt it at all.

"Don't worry, Lucy. That spirit loves you. All your spirits do. There's no way that they're just sitting up there letting those keys stay the way they are. They're probably busting their asses to find a way to fix them, possibly even making new ones entirely for you." I felt more tears come and my mouth twitch upwards at his words.

"We better go. You still need to rest, I'll explain what the spell was when you're able to walk and talk."

"Okay. Just buzz if you need anything."

I heard the door open and close again, and I could also still hear breathing, so someone was still in here. I think it's the guy who was sleeping before. Why? Was he important for Wendy's spell? I wonder why the spell would need to be explained to me, it only heals me, right? Did it do something else, is that why this guy is here?

I soon found myself asleep again and as I was sleeping I dreamt I was in the clouds during a lightning storm and I felt a strange sensation throughout my entire body.

**Well, that last sentence totally ruined it.**

**I know, I know. It's still so short, but I promise next time it will be at least 1200 words. I won't settle for less. I'll even try to have a Laxus and Lucy moment or two. Well, until next time. Keep the inspiration coming. I think I'm going to call you all my muses. Is that weird? Totally weird, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

This time when I woke up, it was dark. I'm not sure how long I slept, but I was in noticeably less pain, and I also didn't feel as many bandages. I tried to sit up and fell back to the bed, I was sore and apparently hadn't recovered my strength yet.

"Ow." Was that my voice? It sounded awful and gravelly.

I tried sitting up again, and this time managed to do so, "Where's the bathroom?" Definitely my voice. Damn, that sucks.

"Infirmary bathroom is on the left, guild bathrooms are downstairs."

I would have screamed if my voice allowed it. My body shouldn't have allowed me to jump though, now I'm on the floor and I hurt like hell.

"Who?" I gasped out from my place on the floor.

"Sorry, guess you didn't see me?" I felt the guy hold my elbow and the lower part of my back. I hissed in pain as he pulled me up to my feet. Once I was on my feet and balanced, he turned me towards the direction of the bathroom.

I wobbled my way, and on the inside I felt for the light. I turned it on and immediately regretted it. The light left an excruciating burning feeling in my eyes. I left it on because I needed to see what I looked like and where I was going. But, first things first, I need to pee.

After I was done going to the washroom I made my way to the mirror, my eyes had almost adjusted so I could open them a bit more now. I took off the gown I was put into. I took a good, long look at myself. I didn't like what I saw. The places where I still had bandages, my neck, elbows, knees and chest, were covered in blood splotches, and everywhere that wasn't was either red, white, or peely. I still had dried blood on myself as well. I looked to my face and it wasn't much better, I noticed something odd though. My eyes, they were... different. The didn't look their usual brown, instead they looked paler, and with bits of orange in them. Wendy's spell, maybe? My hair was a complete other story, it was dirty, bloody, matted, and seemed to be singed.

I sighed and looked around the bathroom in hopes of finding a shower or bathtub. I almost jumped for joy when I saw a shower in the far corner. _Can I shower with bandages on?_ I thought about going and asking the guy if I was able to, but then I thought it would be too strange. I walked over to the shower and turned it on slowly to test if my skin was sensitive to the pressure or heat. I found the perfect temperature after a minute or so of fiddling. The pressure hurt, but not badly enough to change my mind. I stood until the water ran clear, then started scrubbing and ripping at the mats in my hair, unfortunately taking out chunks. Soon my hair was smooth. Another ten minutes in the comfort of the water and I got out.

I look in the mirror and realised how uneven and choppy my hair really is, one part barely reaching my shoulder. I went to reach for my keys to call out Cancer, but then remember what Wendy said. _**As they are, you wouldn't be able to summon them.**_I can't summon Virgo either, I didn't look to see if there was anything for me to change into. All I see is the gown that's covered in my blood and some towels.

"Dammit. This is going to be embarrassing."

I leave the light on as I open the door to the infirmary and I immediately search for the sounds of snoring. I hear nothing and I really hope that means he's gone. I creep out of the bathroom and look around the room for something, anything, to wear.

Nothing.

No coats, no more gowns, absolutely nothing.

"What the hell kind of infirmary is this? I need something not covered in blood to wear."

And recalling the little scaring incident from earlier, I braced myself for an answer. In fact, I kind of hoped for one. But nothing came. Damn.

_Since when do I say 'damn' and 'hell'?_ I paused at the thought, weird. I shrugged and continued looking for some article of clothing.

I sighed and left the infirmary in hopes of something being in the guild.

"What are you doing out of the infirmary... In nothing but a towel?" Came a sudden boom of a voice. The infirmary door closed cutting off all light now.

I squealed, then coughed because of the pain it caused my throat. After the person disappeared then reappeared with a glass of water, and my coughing stopped, I gave him an answer.

"I took a shower and I couldn't find anything to wear so I came out here to search."

"And if you didn't find anything?" He asked.

"I guess I would have to try and call out Loke, but I don't think I can without his key."

"Well hurry up and look, then get back into the infirmary. Wendy'll kill me if she finds out you're out of bed."

"Wendy? Kill? As if!" I laugh, and hate the sound of my voice and the feeling my throat gets.

"She will."

"But, another little flaw."

"What's that?"

"I can't see." I state simply.

I hear a sigh, and see sparks, then see a little glowing pillar in his hand and hear the crackling of lightning. _Lightning? _I look up to see Laxus. I said the only thing I could think of.

"So, Wendy's going to kill you, huh?" I giggled.

"Shut up and go look for clothes." It was at that moment I realised that if I could see, he could see, and I was wearing only a really short towel and looked like death came for a visit. I blushed, turned and sped to the stairs to get away.

I was downstairs rummaging through boxes in all the storage rooms, painfully aware that he was following and standing in the doorway of every room, and after a while I felt like I needed to talk to just take away the awkwardness.

"Why are you here so late anyways, Laxus?" Closing one useless box.

"I had stuff the old man wanted me to do." Opening another.

"Like what?" Moving everything around in the box.

"Paperwork mostly." Decidedly useless and close, yet another, box.

"And making sure I stay in bed by Wendy." Opening another, probably useless, box.

"That too, it was the only way to get her to go home." Move around objects.

"I didn't know anyone was allowed to be here after hours." Useless.

"Only S-class, Wendy, and the old man." Opening a hopefully useful box.

"Oo, lost and found, gross, but I need clothes," I started, mumbling to myself, then spoke up to him, "Why Wendy when she's not S-class or anything?"

"Ya, it's mostly full of Gray's clothes. Wendy is only allowed under special conditions." Gray's shirt, Gray's pants, another of Gray's shirts...

"What conditions would those be?" Gray's jacket, one of Gray's socks, who's hat is this? Gray's shoes.

"Well, since she's the only person with healing magic, there has to be someone in the infirmary. She also can't bring anyone else, and that includes Charle. She also can't be low on magic, there would be no point for her being here if she can't heal anyone." Another of Gray's socks, Gray's shorts, Gray's boxers, ew, just throw those out.

"That makes sense, I guess... Oh, screw it! I'll just wear something of Gray's! He's got an entire wardrobe in here anyways." I hear Laxus laugh. The first time I'd ever heard him laugh. It's a truly wonderful sound, and I would just love to hear it again. I grab Gray's pants, shirt, and jacket. I turn and walked past Laxus, smiling at him as I did so, and made my way back to the infirmary.

**I kept my promise of making it at least 1200 words! Yay! 1300 and a bit! I don't know if any of what's written here counts as LaLu/LaxLu, whatever you want to call it. **

**Hello, my muses. Not weird? It's been a few weeks, but luckily for you I decided to start bringing my laptop to my one workplace, and since it's a desk job, I can work on it when it's quiet. You know, when I'm not totally stuck. Seriously, I was on a major writing kick, so I've started the next chapter, but then I just got stuck. I been staring at it for a while now. **

**Nothing's come to me.**

**Well, anywho, I hope you all enjoyed it. Keep that inspiration coming, that's the job of a muse.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Damn, this jacket's comfy. I think I'm going to have to keep it. But, I really hope Wendy gets here soon, I want to get home and into my own clothes before everyone else arrives. Most importantly Gray, Juvia and Natsu. Gray's brain might break if he sees me in his clothes, Juvia will flip and try to kill me, and Natsu will announce it to the world and make a big deal out of it.

I could just leave now, then Wendy will worry, get mad at Laxus for letting me out of the infirmary, possibly get master involved... Dammit, I'm too nice, but seriously what is with my language? It's steadily getting worse. Pretty soon I'll be as vulgar as Natsu and Gray when they're insulting eachother.

I was taken from my thoughts by a knocking on the door.

"Come in." My voice still sounded raspy, but no where near as bad as last night.

The door opened to reveal Laxus.

"Wendy just arrived and she asked me to tell you she'll be right up."

"Really!? Awesome!" I almost shout, then start mumbling to myself. "Once she gets here she can explain what that spell was, I can go home, beg the landlady for an extra couple days to get the money for rent. If Natsu, Erza and Gray are there we can probably go on a job together," It was then that Laxus set a bag in front of me.

"What's this?" I ask reaching for the bag and looking up at him.

"Your share of our reward." He states simply.

"Share? Reward? Mine and Wendy's job was incomplete."

"It would have been complete, and you wouldn't have been injured if it weren't for my team." He started, looking away from me, almost guiltily, "And, our jobs were kinda connected."

"Connected? How?"

Laxus opened his mouth to answer, but another voice came out. "Well, your rogue mage took whatever was in the ground that was making the land uninhabitable, which it was our job to fix that."

I turned to the door and saw that the speaker was Freid, and behind him were Wendy, Evergreen and Bixlow. Wendy stepped forward to speak now.

"Dracholt City sent the money to Fairy Tail while you were still sleeping. None of us wanted to accept it, since we technically didn't do the job. Master understood and contacted the Mayor of the city and tried to convince him to take it back." Wendy was now at my bedside with a quirked eyebrow. I looked down and blushed, forgetting I was in Gray's clothes. "The Mayor refused and said the job was taken by Fairy Tail and completed while we were in the City, no matter how it was done. So, we kept the money."

Wendy had somehow managed to work me out of Gray's jacket without me noticing, and was now testing the movement in my arms. During this I saw Evergreen step forward and start to speak as she walked to me with some scissors.

"In fact, while the Mayor was speaking with the Master, he noted that the rogue mage was gone, too, and was going to send the reward for that as well. The Master declined and said that since both jobs weren't actually completed because of us, we all could just split the S-class reward." Evergreen was behind me evening out my screwed up hair.

"We all got 150 000 jewels, except you, Lucy. Since you took all the damage we decided you should get the last bit we didn't know what to do with."

"And how much is that?" I asked, looking to everyone in the room.

"You get 250 000 jewels, cosplayer." I felt my eyebrow twitch at the nickname, then the amount Bixlow just said hit me and I felt shocked. I could only drop my jaw a little in an effort to speak.

_That can keep me rent-worry free for at least three months. With a little extra spending money. Wait, no. I only need 20 000 for this month, so I still don't need to worry for the next two months and then I'd have a ton of spending money..._

Wendy, by now, was done with my arms and moved to my legs.

_I should be responsible and save it while I take some more laid back jobs over the next couple months and I won't be too freaked out once I have to start paying rent again._

I noticed Wendy had a frown on her face while she was examining my legs, and also noticed when she looked to Laxus and waved a hand at me. I looked from her to Laxus and back again. I was about to question her when she spoke.

"Lucy, I have to explain the magic I used on you before I can allow you to go home." Wendy looked back to me and I nodded.

"This healing spell was something I learned from the pages I got from Polyusica. I had never practiced it before, so I may have cast it a little strong upon you, but it's still too early to tell." She's avoiding actually telling me about the spell?

"What exactly was this spell, and what did it do?" She was taking far too long to get to the point. _Odd. I'm not usually this impatient._

"It was called 'Link'. From its description, it is supposed to link one person's spirit, or life source, to someone else. For example, if I were to take a dying bird and link it to another birds, depending on the strength of the second bird, the first bird could live. Unfortunately, if the second bird was weak, or also injured, both birds could die. It's a risky spell." I nodded, following along with what she was saying. "If I were to link the dying bird to just any other bird, I could inadvertently end both lives, so to be sure they both would live, or at least be mostly healed before the spell wore off, I would need a strong, healthy second bird."

"So, what you're saying is that the reason I'm not dead, bleeding, dying, or even injured is because you connected my life to someone else's temporarily?" I saw Wendy nod, and I also noticed that Laxus and the Raijinshuu were still in the room. Evergreen walked back to stand with Freid and Bixlow. I felt for the ends of my hair and they were at my mid-neck.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's one of the others in the room. Am I right?"

Nobody said anything. Nobody moved. Not even the quirking of an eyebrow, or the twitch of a finger.

"Does your silence mean I'm wrong?"

Still nothing. I could feel my eyebrow beginning to twitch in anger.

"Well?" Even I could hear the annoyance in my tone. At this, Wendy looked to the floor like she didn't want to be the one to say yes. Finally I lost my temper.

My arm hit the table beside the bed and I rose my voice, "Dammit! Would someone answer the stupid question?"

Everyone was looking at me in shock. I get that I'm not one to lose my temper that quick, but I just feel too impatient today. Then I realize that they are all staring at something specific. My arm. I look to it, and examine it and try to figure out what it is they're all looking at. I see nothing, I look back to them, and back to my arm. I still don't see anything and I move my arm back to its original spot in my lap. I looked back at the table as if it would tell me the answers to the world.

Well, it doesn't do that. However, it does give me a hint as to what everyone was staring at. One small singe mark right where my palm hit.

**BOO! I bet you guys weren't expecting me back so soon with yet another longer than 1200 word chapter, especially since getting this one started was a major pain in the butt. I had an idea, but then I couldn't get it to go any farther. I tried for days. Finally I just said 'Screw it all!' and restarted the chapter. I deffinately like this one better. Partially 'cause it worked, but also because it got me where I needed to be.**

**So, my muses, keep that inspiration coming and I hope to have you all here in a few weeks. Have a happy Halloween!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"So, um, Wendy? When you said you may have cast the spell a little strong, what exactly did you mean?" I was still looking between the mark on the table and my hand.

"Well, uh, I honestly didn't think that much would happen. I just figured that you might pick up some of each other's habits, or maybe speech patterns. I didn't think you would end up sharing magic." She sounded just as shocked as I felt.

"Should I inform Master of this?" Hell, even Freid sounded a little perturbed.

"Not yet, we'll tell him after we get Lucy home, once everyone is out of danger." What Laxus just said jolted me out of shock.

"Danger!? What are you talking about? I'm not a danger to anyone!" I very nearly came close to shouting at Laxus. He looked to me with a scowl on his face.

"Your injuries were bad enough that you were going to bleed out in minutes." His voice held annoyance and anger in it.

"What the hell does that have to do with me being a danger to people?" Then I remembered Wendy's telling of the spell. _**If I were to link the dying bird to just any other bird, I could inadvertently end both lives, so to be sure they both would live, or at least be mostly healed before the spell wore off, I would need a strong, healthy second bird.**_

"I see. Wendy 'linked' me to you. It's your magic that I just used. You want me out of here because of how hard it is to control." I said, my voice calmer. "And I'm guessing it's because of you that I'm so impatient. And why my language is so... not me." _Hell and damn aren't exactly swears, so I can't really say my language is full of vulgarity or profanities._

"Those were the things I was expecting to happen when I linked the two of you. We warned everybody in the guild about how your attitude might be a little different, I didn't tell them that once you hit something lightning would strike, both above and below your hand."

"Above? Wendy, what are you-" I looked up and saw another, larger, singe mark on the ceiling. I looked to Laxus and, with a worried voice, said, "Maybe we should tell Master about this now. I don't really get why you want to wait until after I go home, anyways."

Laxus looked like he was about to argue, or state why we should wait, but decided against it and nodded to Freid, who, along with Evergreen and Bixlow, left to go find the Master.

And out of the blue, I remembered something, "Would somebody mind getting me some clothes that aren't Gray's, please."

**So, first I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews. And second, I'd like to apologize for the short chapter. I've been uber busy and work was hell a little bit ago and I just wanted to go home. But I've got a week off work coming up soon, and I'm supposed to be home alone during the day so I should be able to give you guys a (hopefully) longer chapter.**

**And, with that, my muses, I bid you farewell for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

While Wendy was downstairs asking Mirajane if she had any extra clothes, Laxus stayed behind to keep any lightning I might create under control. Personally, I think he just didn't want to go asking the girls if they had any spare clothes.

The room was quiet. Really quiet. I could almost make out conversations from the guild hall, if it weren't for other people's words blocking it out. There was one that I could almost hear completely. Coming from my team.

"Wendy, is Lucy okay?" Erza sounded calm and worried all at the same time.

There was a pause, I'm assuming Wendy was talking.

"Can anyone go see her?" And Juvia is going to be upset about Gray wanting to see me.

Another pause.

"What do you mean it's not a good idea? It's not like she was diseased or something."

"Enough. Natsu, if Wendy doesn't want you to see her, there is a good reason." I heard the Master's voice coming from right outside the door.

I heard somebody running toward the door of the infirmary.

"Old man, I don't see wh-"

"I said enough!" I heard a crash.

Master Makarov opened the door and I caught a glimpse of Natsu slumped against a wall on the far side. Once the Master was in the room the door was shut, he crossed the room and jumped onto a bed beside mine.

"Now then," His tone was one of complete seriousness, "why are you wearing Gray's clothing?"

...

...

Wendy came into the room and looked to all of us and stopped walking at the fact the Laxus and I were staring at Master like he just grew a third eye. Wendy just shook her head and continued walking towards us and put the clothes she was holding on my lap.

"I am actually wanting to know." Master spoke as if his question was the most important thing in the world.

I cleared my throat to speak. "I woke up last night and went for a shower and discovered that there was no robes or gowns that didn't have my blood on them, so I went to look for something to wear and could only find these."

Master nodded, accepting it as a good enough answer, though he did look disappointed.

_What was he expecting?_

"So, my children, Freid told me that Wendy's spell went a little wrong."

"The spell didn't go wrong, it came stronger that it should have and connected their magic as well." Wendy quickly defended her spell.

"Even so, this could cause trouble. If the magic is too powerful for Lucy, she could cause harm to herself and others.

We don't know how strong the magic is. If it's at a beginner level, then we can teach her how to control it. If it's is at Laxus' level, who knows what she might cause to happen.

And we don't know if this will wear off with the 'Link' spell, or if it is now permanently part of Lucy. Either way, she should learn to control the magic that she has now."

Master had many valid points, but what could we do. Wendy didn't say how long 'Link' would last for. What if it's years?

"Maybe we should ask Polyusica. She was the person who gave Wendy the spell." We all looked to Laxus, he had a good point.

"Polyusica didn't write the spell, though. And Grandine was the one who gave them to Polyusica, to give to me."

"That doesn't mean she didn't study those pages. Or even used those spells once or twice."

"Wendy, Laxus has a point, it couldn't hurt anything to at least go ask. Maybe she can even tell us how long this spell will last." I looked to Master and he nodded his okay.

"Great, so I'm going to go get changed." I got up and walked to the washroom with the clothes.

**So, my muses, I'm really sorry for the short, slightly crappy, chapter. I really tried to make this one longer, but my week off alone ended up not being so alone. This was written in those final days that I was actually alone. I promise the next one will be at least a little longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Once I got out of the washroom Laxus was already at the front of the guild waiting and the Master, I'm assuming, was in his office. Wendy was still in the infirmary waiting for me. The clothes I am borrowing this time seem to belong to Erza. Rather simple, but still flattering and, luckily, no armor. I hope I don't end up making a habit of wearing other peoples clothes.

So, now Laxus, Wendy and myself were walking through the forest towards Polyusica's home. It's quiet other than the sounds of twigs and pinecones being crushed beneath our feet. Wendy walked a little behind me and kept watching me like she expected my legs to give out at any second, which she probably did. Laxus was walking about ten feet in front of us. Apparently Polyusica likes him enough that she won't throw a fit if she sees him before us. Wendy looked about ready to argue with him that Polyusica likes her just fine, but Laxus was already walking ahead.

Polyusica was outside when we got to her home, Laxus got through the trees first, and true to his word, she didn't start swinging her broom around telling him to leave. She did get a scowl on her face. When she saw me, her scowl only deepened. Once she saw Wendy, the scowl lightened up a bit. Not much, but enough to show that she liked Wendy far more than either me or Laxus.

"What is it you want?" Her voice was annoyed. At least she wasn't chasing us away.

"Polyusica, I used one of the healing spells that Grandine gave to you and we were hoping you had some knowledge on it." Wendy's voice held a slightly smug tone.

Polyusica looked at Laxus and myself long and hard. After a few minutes of observing, she sighed, nodded and walked over to a few large roots and sat down. We all followed and sat down across from her.

"The only spell that was in those papers that involved two people and the healer was the 'Link' spell, am I correct in assuming that's the spell you used?"

"Yes. Lucy was dying and we were out on a job in a different city so we weren't going to make it back to the guild, Laxus and the Raijinshuu were there, it was the only spell I could think of that could help her."

"Depending on the extent of her injuries, that's probably true. So, if you already know the nature of the spell, why are you here?"

"She started using my magic." Laxus spoke up in his gruff tone. "She didn't even notice when she did."

Wendy looked to him then back to Polyusica. "We were hoping you could tell us how long they are going to be linked, and whether or not Lucy would continue to use Laxus' magic even after the spell has worn off."

Polyusica slowly nodded, then looked to me, "Come here, girl."

I stood and walked the short distance to her and stopped once she waved her hand.

"Why did you use his magic?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The spell."

"Not that, what was going on when you used it?"

"Oh, well, I asked who I was linked to and everyone in the room refused to answer, I lost my patience, hit a table, and then there were scorch marks on the ceiling and table."

"You're friends with the fire dragon slayer and the ice mage, aren't you? So normally you're a beyond patient person, so that comes from the boy," turning to Laxus she said, "about how patient are you, usually?"

I answered before he could even open his mouth, "He didn't even want to wait five minutes for me to tie up a mage Wendy and I had to capture."

The look of complete and utter guilt that crossed his face made me regret saying anything.

"I see." Polyusica continued. "Wait here." She then got up and went into her house.

We could hear her rummaging through several cupboards. After a minute she came out holding a rather large knife.

"How long has it been since the spell was cast?" Polyusica asked once she was standing in front of me again.

I looked to Wendy as she answered, "Right about forty hours now."

"Give me your hand, girl." I looked back at Polyusica and saw her holding out her hand while the other held up the knife. I automatically flinched my hands away.

"Calm down, she's just gonna cut you to see how fast you'll heal." I turned to look completely at Laxus.

"Well then why can't you be the one to get cut?"

"I am going to cut him, too, if that makes you feel any better."

"Oddly enough, it does." I said and turned towards her and held out my hand.

Polyusica pressed the knife to my palm and sliced the knife through the skin, holding my hand in place when I wanted to pull away again. Almost immediately the pain was gone. Polyusica let go and walked over to Laxus, who already had his hand open for her. She cut into him with the same quick motion then after a few seconds turned and walked back to her root.

"Well, you two may as well be one person with how strong the spell is. I wouldn't be surprised if you felt eachother's emotions or heard the other's thoughts. The spell will keep you two connected for a minimum of half a year. I haven't a clue about whether or not you will keep the lightning magic after it's all over, so I suggest you learn to use it." And with that Polyusica stood and went back to her house. We hung around a few extra minutes and when she didn't come back out, we left.

**Happy Birthday to me and to all of my muses that share it with me!**

**Ya, still a bit shorter than I would have liked for all of you. Feel free to feel a little disappointment.**

**And since I probably won't have another chapter up before then, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, New Year's, Winter Solstice, St Stephen's day, and anything else I may have missed.**

**I hope to see you all in the New Year. Bye Bye until then.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Once we were back at the guild, we were walking towards the master's office to tell him what Polyusica had said, but, I was pounced on and dragged to a table by my team before we could make it. Each of them spouting apologies about not being able to help me on my mission and asking if I was alright and what happened and why Laxus hadn't left my side almost the whole time I was sleeping. I heard Happy purr that he likes me. I also heard Natsu reply that he thinks that we're secretly dating. I was going to say something before a large shadow appeared over me on the table.

"We are not. I had to stay by her side to make sure Wendy's spell worked to it's fullest." I spun to see Laxus standing looking rather annoyed at Natsu and Happy. "C'mon, girly, we gotta go."

I started to stand, "Go where, and why? We just got back a few minutes ago."

Laxus turned to face me with an almost bored expression, "Gramps said to get started on your training as soon as possible. We're starting now so that you don't electrocute someone next time you lose your temper." Everything went silent, and I'm guessing it's because the sentence implied me, magic training, something electric, and Laxus. Meaning 'Lucy has new lightning magic abilities'.

Before anyone could actually break out of the shock, I was out of the door dragging Laxus with me before someone could blink.

Once we were out of the guild and turned down at least two roads I slowed down and let go of Laxus' arm. I was quite surprised that he let me drag him along at all, let alone for as long as I did.

"So, uh, where are we going?"

"Just keep going down this road and straight out of Magnolia."

"Out of Magnolia! Nuh-uh, no way. We spent half the day out in those woods, and it's going to be dark soon, and I'm still exhausted from whatever happened, I want to go home, take a bath, and sleep. Eat, too. I am starving, I haven't eaten anything since the mission."

"Fine, you can get some food, but we're still leaving Magnolia tonight, you have to train so that you don't hurt someone."

"What makes you so sure I'll hurt someone, anyways? You said that earlier, too."

"Lightning magic is dangerous, especially when used by someone who doesn't know how to control it. And, like gramps said earlier, we don't know how strong your lightning will be. Since you opened your second origin, it could be at almost my level."

"Oh, I see."

We were quiet after that, we barely even glanced at eachother.

I went into a bakery to get a little food and realized I had left the money Laxus gave me at the guild, I was about to tell the baker that I had no money when Laxus dropped some money onto the counter. The baker smiled and wished us a good evening, I smiled back, took my food and left.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back once we get back to the guild after training."

"Don't worry about it."

"And, I'm sorry... About what I said at Polyusica's earlier."

"Don't be, it was true."

I was going to argue that even if it was true, it didn't need to be said, but then my stomach gurgled, very loudly. I looked up and saw Laxus looking at me with a slight smirk on his face, and with a blush I turned away. Then his stomach gurgled. I looked up again and saw him turning away from me.

I giggled and said, "I guess when Wendy and Polyusica said we were 'linked' to the point of almost being one person they weren't kidding."

I jogged up in front of Laxus and when he opened his mouth to question me, I shoved a cheese bread stick in it.

"Ishn'f lish oorsh?" 'Isn't this yours?' _No Idea how I understood that._

"You did pay for it, and your hungry, might as well give you some."

"Fangksh." 'Thanks.'

"Besides, I wouldn't want it back after it's been in your mouth." I laugh, turning and walking away.

"Oh, really?" _Uh oh._ I slowly turn to look over my shoulder at Laxus, and I am immediately reminded of Natsu. So, I do the only sensible thing a girl would do when she sees a hulking man with a devious look on his face.

I squeal and run.

**2015... First chapter of the New Year. I hope all of my muses enjoyed it.**

**Anyways, my muses, I recently quit one of my jobs, so there should be longer chapters to look forward to. Yay! They probably still won't be all that long, but hopefully longer.**

**But, bye for now, keep sending the inspiration I love so much and I'll see you in a few weeks.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I continued running for as long as I could, and with Laxus' rather large body he'd have a hard time maneuvering through these woods. Eventually, though, I had to stop. I'm sure I've got a little while.

Of course, though, I had to be wrong, Laxus had caught up before I even finished sitting down. Now, here I am, in Laxus' arms trying to get away from the food he's trying to force into my mouth, feeling his chest rumble with laughter behind me.

_I had no idea Laxus had a playful side, of course that could just be the spell and he's getting the playfulness from me._

Eventually, he just plugged my nose, waiting for me to open my mouth to shove the bread in. Once he succeeded in our little game, he shot me a smug smirk, then turned to continue walking in the direction I was running.

_That's odd. That's the second time I've completely taken the lead, and both times he hasn't needed to change the direction afterwards. Maybe Polyusica was right about us being able to read eachothers' thoughts. Just not quite actual thoughts, more like the intention or something, that might be why I just ran in the direction I felt like I should go to._

"Oi, girly, you coming?" I looked up to only see trees.

"Damn." I muttered under my breathe, then stood up to go in the direction I felt was right.

"Laxus? Where are we even going to?" I yell.

"I'm already there so you'll see in a few minutes." I sigh and start to jog, _I really don't want to be out in the woods all night._

I finally make it to a break in the trees and the first thing I see is a beautiful lake with large stones and boulders surrounding it, and a large clearing with the occasional tree or boulder, the entire area bordered by one large cliff, I look at the lake to find the source of the roaring sound I hear and see a large waterfall coming down the cliff into the lake.

"Oh my gosh, this place is gorgeous, I had no idea a place like this even existed. How is it with how much time Natsu spends in the woods he's never come across this and told me about it?" I turn to see Laxus smirking.

"Natsu can't get within two hundred feet of this place, nobody can, other than the Raijinshuu, gramps, and me. And apparently you."

"What do you mean?"

"My house is right over there," I look in the direction he's pointing and see the most beautiful house I had ever seen before in my life, not overly large, but not small, stone exterior with a wood door and porch, with a small balcony on the second floor, "and I like my privacy, so I had Freid put up a rune barrier. Nobody can get in unless I am with them, other than the Raijinshuu and gramps."

"What did you mean 'and apparently me'?" Looking back to him after ogling the house.

"You ran right through the barrier, even though I was far enough behind you that you should have just hit the wall."

"That's interesting, maybe it was the spell, you should ask Freid about it tomorrow. Or get him to make other runes involving only one of us and see if the other can still go in that area." I put my forefinger and thumb to my chin to think about other possibilities.

"Doesn't matter as long as it's only you, don't bring anyone else though." I look to Laxus, confused.

"Why would I be coming here?"

"This is where I'll be training you, and until you can be trusted in town around other people, you'll be living here."

"What!? No! I refuse! I live alone, there'd be no one in any sort of danger."

"Aren't you the one always complaining about people at the guild breaking in and just doing whatever they want?"

"So then have Freid put up a barrier around my house." Laxus just shook his head and sighed.

"They're gramps' orders, talk to him about it. Tomorrow. Right now you have to train."

"But-"

"First you're learning how to summon the lightning to you." _He interrupted me, the jerk._

"I thought this training was to learn to control it, not use it?"

"You can't learn to control something if you can't even get it to work. It'd be like trying to tell your spirits to do something but not even knowing how to summon them to do it."

"I guess that's true. So, how do I do it?" He looked at me and after a few moments of thought he shrugged his shoulders. "How can I learn if you can't teach me how you make the freaking lightning?"

"Not sure, it's just second nature to me. How do you summon your spirits?"

I thought about it, _I guess it is difficult to explain something you just know how to do._

"Well, I guess I summon my magic and send it into the key, and say the chant."

"Then, try doing that but just sending it in front of you."

I nod, close my eyes and raise my hand, "Don't just raise your hand and aim at anything!" I open my eyes, annoyed, _it's what you told me to do! _"At least aim at the cliffside, not at my house or me." _I understand why he yelled._ I huff and go sit on a lone boulder, looking at the cliffside opposite his house.

Once again I close my eyes and raise my hand. I call my magic and attempt to push it outside my hand. I feel my fingers tingle, and I think I hear a spark, but all too quickly I feel my magic draining. After another hour, I have no magic left to speak of.

"I can't do it. It uses to much magic." I grumble to myself.

"At least you got a few sparks, try again in the morning before we head to the guild." I turn to see Laxus standing slightly behind me to my right.

"I thought you went inside."

"I did for a few minutes. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

I got up and shuffled my way to the house, _I'm exhausted, I'm almost happy I don't have to walk all the way home._

Once I was through the doors, I had to stop myself from gasping. The inside was just as amazing as the outside, if not more. Glossy pine wood floors and stone walls, to my right a wonderfully sized kitchen with ceramic countertops. I could only imagine the bedrooms and bathrooms were done in the same design. Deep brown leather furniture, with dark brown curtains and even tan blankets on the couch.

"Wow, I didn't thinks most guys had curtains. Or blankets on their couches."

"I didn't always. Ever brought the curtains because she felt a house needed them, and she got sick of sticking to the couches, so she got the blankets to sit on. But, not before complaining about it with Bix here and him making a comment about her sitting on him instead of the furniture." I had to laugh at that. I knew how Bixlow could be, and sometimes he just went that little bit too far with his comments.

Laxus started walking up some stairs and I soon followed. Once up the stairs, I saw Laxus pass a few doors then stopped at an open one.

"This is the room Ever usually sleeps in when she stays. I told her you'd be using it. She wasn't happy but she didn't object. She also said, 'if your clothes get ruined training she has some you can borrow, but only if absolutely necessary'. As far as I know she only uses the closet so you can get some clothes from your house tomorrow and put them in the drawers. The bathroom was the first door at the top of the stairs. My room is right next to this one in that direction." He pointed the opposite direction of the stairs.

"Um, thanks, but I really don't have to use Evergreen's room."

"You'd rather use the ones the guys use?"

"No, I mean I could sleep on the couch or something."

"It's not really her room anyways, she's just the one who uses it the most. Go to bed, it's late."

"Kay, good night."

"Night."

**Hello, my muses. I know it's been practically a month and I'm sorry. I'm just really stuck and I really wanted to get you guys a longer chapter than the last few. This was the longest I could get out of my brain. I keep getting distracted by other thoughts in there.**

**But anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Keep sending me inspiration, I could really use it. I hope to see you all soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen.

I woke up and the sun had just risen, meaning it was about four.

_Does Laxus usually wake up this early, if so, I hate this spell. If not, then what the hell? Since I'm up I may as well go practise. _

I made my way down the stairs and out the door, and to the same boulder I had chosen yesterday.

My magic reserves were completely restored, even though it had been only a few hours. I decided to try watching my hand, instead of closing my eyes. It was harder to concentrate on pulling my magic to my hands, but easier to see how much lightning I was creating, and it honestly wasn't much.

_How did I create the singe marks on the table and the ceiling by accident if I can't create anything to even give someone a small shock, let alone hurt them?_

How? Dammit, how!? I hear a crack larger than all the others. I look around and see a small scorch mark on the ground about two feet in front of me.

"You need to do it with out getting annoyed or frustrated. There isn't any point if you can't do it yourself." I whirl around and see Laxus leaning against a tree about twenty feet away.

"What are you talking about? I just created lightning, I thought that was the point."

"If you do it because you're angry, you aren't controlling it, you're just lashing out."

"Fine, I'll try again when I'm not annoyed, but, seriously, you wake up at ungodly hours." I say, glaring at Laxus.

He held up his hands in an 'I'm innocent' motion, "I'm never up this early, normally I'm out 'til at least eleven."

"Oh, I wish. I normally only get to sleep until Natsu sneaks in my bed." I begin sliding off my boulder and walking back the house.

"He sneaks into your bed? Is that everyday, or every once in a while?" Laxus pushes off the tree and walks with me.

"Normally a few time's a week. But, it's almost never that I go home and there isn't at least one person there."

"Person? I thought it was just members of your team."

"No, normally it's just my team, but Cana, Juvia, Mira, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Jet and Droy, sometimes, the last three are only if Levy's already there. Sometimes Gajeel will show up with Wendy, but not often. If Macau and Wakaba weren't in their mid-thirties when I first started at the guild then they might have, too. I don't even want to think about the other guilds if they ever found out where I lived." I had a shiver go up my spine at the thought. If Blue Pegasus knew that would be horrible.

We were going up the stairs inside the house when Laxus turned and smirked at me. That particular smirk troubled me.

"You go on for a bath. We'll be leaving for the guild in about two hours."

"Okay, thanks."

"Just use whatever you can find, you can get your stuff later."

I just nodded my head and went in the bathroom. It was amazing. The same bright pine, the same ceramic, the same deep brown for the towels. The bathtub was huge. Honestly, and I thought I couldn't love his house more.

I don't know how long I spent in the bath but when I came out I felt wonderful. I went back to the room I was staying in, and found fairly normal clothes of Evergreen's to wear. I slowly made my way downstairs and found Laxus in the kitchen. He had a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Freid's shampoo, Ever's clothes and perfume, and Bix's body wash. Gotta say it makes and interesting scent mixed with what little of yours is left."

"Just how much time do they spend here?"

"Alot. Freid is the best cook of all of us so I normally have simple to make or no-need-to-cook foods around unless he's here." He waved his hand around to tell me to look for something to eat.

"I see, what about Evergreen and Bixlow? Do they normally do anything to help out here?" I find some chocolate chip rice crackers and go to sit across from Laxus.

"They normally help me train. It's almost impossible to get them in the same room, without me or Freid, and not start a fight with eachother. So normally, it's all of us just sitting, eating or training while we're here."

"Sounds kind of similar to my team. Natsu and Gray forever fighting, Erza trying to get them to stop over and over again, and me, just there and enjoying the times we have together. That is until they destroy something in my apartment." I sigh and I hear Laxus chuckle.

"We should start heading to the guild. Your team has probably shown up at your apartment and realized you're not there and are now going to the guild in a panic to find you."

**Hello muses, since I've gotten a few reviews about this, Freid's name was only spelt as 'Freed' in the english version of the anime, of which I haven't watched since, like, episode 3 or somewhere in there. His name was initially spelt as 'Fried' in the early chapters of the manga, but I didn't want to use that spelling since in the english language that's like fried chicken, which is why the anime changed the spelling to 'Freed'. The spelling I'm using is from the later manga chapters where it is now spelt as 'Freid'.**

**Now that that's cleared up, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though it's a bit shorter than I wanted, and it really wasn't all that exciting, but it got me writing again, so I'll see you all soon, review and send me inspiration when you've got the chance.**


	15. Chapter 15

**In honour of reaching twenty-five thousand views of this story with my last chapter, I give you this extra long one that is just under 2 200 words. Yay! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

Laxus was right. When we got to the guild Natsu and Gray were being held down Master, Erza was sharpening her favorite sword, Mira was switching back and forth between 'love mode' and 'overprotective older sister mode', Freid was in tears on the ground crying something about 'how Laxus didn't tell him, but told Evergreen', so once an innocent Romeo and Wendy said something as simple as 'Good morning, Lucy, Laxus' the chaos was then directed towards us. It took everything I had not to run, and I think I saw Laxus twitch away, as well.

"LUCY! Why are you living with the lightning freak?"

"LUCY! I'm one of your best friends, why didn't you tell me?"

"Laxus, you better not have done anything to her last night, or I swear I'll skewer you!"

"Laxus, is it true that you and Lucy are living together?"

"Lucy, Laxus, I think you two will have adorable little blonde babies, but, _**if you hurt her I will tear you to shreds.**_

"Freid, I already told you it's true, Laxus spoke to me yesterday about her staying in my room."

"You have a room at Laxus' house."

"QUIET, YOU BRATS!"

Thank Mavis for Master. I thought I was going to explode.

"Now that you're quiet, they might actually be able to answer your questions." Nevermind, damn him.

Slowly and carefully I stepped forward. Once I made it through the crowd and went to the bar and asked for my usual strawberry milkshake. Kinana brought it to me since Mira was still behind me. I took a few sips, then spun my seat around.

"Now, what would you like to know?"

"Why have you and Laxus been spending so much time together?" The first question came from Levy, who was sitting at a table to my left with Gajeel and Lily.

"Something went wrong during my mission, as I'm sure many of you know. My injuries were so extreme that Wendy had to use a spell, called 'Link', in order to save my life. She linked my life force to Laxus' and the spell did something odd. I now have some of his magic abilities. Laxus is teaching me to control it in case it doesn't go away with the spell."

"How long will the spell last?" I see Erza's composed face, as if asking questions on a mission.

"We went to see Polyusica and she said at least six months, possibly more."

"And if it doesn't go away with the spell?"

"Then I guess I have Lightning magic."

"I've never heard of a mage being able to use both holder and caster magic." Levy is now off to the library to search.

"Is it true that you and Laxus are living together?" Freid's eyes are begging me to say no, Natsu and Gray's seem to hope its a no as well. Mira's are switching back and forth between yes and no.

"For the time being, yes, I am staying with Laxus at his house."

"What for?" Someone shouted from the back of the guild behind the people crowded near me.

"Master's orders, and Laxus has said that until I can control the lightning magic it's best that I stay out of town where innocent people can get hurt."

"So, you and Laxus are not dating?" Mira asks carefully, as if insure whether or not she really wants to know the answer.

"No, Mira, we are not." Her face both falls in disappointment, and relaxes in relief.

After the crowd disperses, Evergreen comes walking towards me at the bar.

"Lucy, are those my clothes?" I ask, forgetting that I'm wearing, yet another, person's clothing.

"Um, yes, they are, unfortunately I have no clothes at Laxus' yet."

As the usual rowdiness of the guild starts back up, I grab my milkshake. I sigh and walk over to Master, "Master, do we have any targets set up out back?"

"How far are you in your training?" He asks as he looks towards me.

"I still am unable to completely create the lightning without getting upset."

"Well, you only started yesterday, the fact you can make any is still quite a feat. Even Laxus took almost a month to create even a small bolt. And, yes, there are some targets already set up." I smile to the kind old man.

"Thank you, Master. That makes me feel a little better." I start in the direction of the back of the guild, but remember a question I wanted to ask, "Oh, one more question, Master?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"My magic drains a lot faster than I figured it would while I use the lightning magic. You've learned several kinds of magic, did that ever happen with you?" The elderly man smiled at me. He almost looked proud that I would ask him a question like this.

"I didn't think you'd ask such a question, I thought that you'd just figure it was because you were switching from holder-type to caster-type magic." He answered the question my mind had asked. He tapped a chair beside him with his foot, telling me to come sit.

"So, Lucy, strangely enough, you're the first person I'm explaining this to. I didn't think that you'd be the one to learn a second kind of magic so soon." I nodded, and muttered an agreement. "Learning magic is a very draining process, which you know from learning your Celestial magic. Learning a second kind of magic is even more difficult, and that is because you are training your magical energy to do something completely different from what it's used to. It's actually very similar to learning a second language. Training your brain to understand and use something that's completely foreign to it, literally." Master let out a small chuckle.

"Though it's probably a bit more difficult for you, because not only is this a new magic, it's complete switch from holder to caster types, and one that you aren't even choosing to learn, but one that you actually have directly in you already, so you're learning to control it." I nod, following along.

"Not only will it be very draining throughout training yourself in the magic, but also once you apply all the kinds of magic you know to a fight. No matter how great the mage, if they are using more than one type of magic, their magic will drain faster, especially if they aren't proficient in the magic." I scrunch my eyebrows together, not understanding why that would happen.

"Going back to the multiple languages thing. Imaging how tired your mind would get if you had to write, or read, a letter where every word would switch to a new language."

I nod, getting what he was saying. "Right, because despite a person knowing all the languages, having to go through all of them every second would be exhausting for the mind."

"Correct." Master nodded proudly.

"So, using multiple magics has the same effect on a person's magical energy. Is that why most people who know several kinds of magic usually only use one kind if they can help it?"

"Absolutely, it makes it easier on them, but it also helps to surprise an opponent with a different kind of magic when they aren't expecting it." I nod, going to get up to go train, before sitting back down with another question in mind.

"What about the Raijinshuu? They all have two different magics in them, yet they act as if switching between the two doesn't affect them."

"It's a little different with them. The two magics that they use are actually very similar, so it doesn't drain nearly as quickly as it would if they were using two very different kinds. Take Bixlow, his Seith magic all has to do with controlling souls in an artificial body, and his eye magic has to do with controlling a live person's soul and body. It's like a stronger version of his original magic."

"The fact that their magic is also directly linked with a specific part of their body, namely their eyes, also helps with their magic not draining as quickly. They also can't control it perfectly so they use something to block their magic and keep it from activating."

"I see. If people know more than one kind of magic, their magic will drain faster while they use it, but this also depends on how different the magic is from one another." Master nods his head, and once again I get up to leave the building.

"Lucy, wait a minute." Master spoke before I could stand. I looked to him and quirked my head.

"I'm going to teach you a little something. It won't take long. It's very easy to do once a person starts training themselves in a second kind of magic." He gained my attention again.

"Look out to the guild, and try to feel them."

"What?" I was dumbstruck.

"If you concentrate, your magical energy will feel out theirs and you'll be able to sense how much magical energy they have, and if you get good enough with it, possibly even see it." I swiveled my chair to face the guild. Pushing out my energy, being careful not to accidentally let out any electricity, I looked to every person. I noticed I felt something. That something switched very little with every person I looked at.

"I feel something, but it's not changing much."

"Try looking to the members you know are more powerful than the others."

I look over to the people who were on Tenrou and...

"Holy shit!" Every single person easily three times as much as the others.

Makarov was laughing while the guild was staring at me like I was someone else. I gasped and covered my mouth. I looked to Laxus to glare at, and have words with, him, but the words died on my tongue as I felt how much magical energy he had.

_And I thought the others had a lot. There's so much coming from him that it's almost tangible._

I pull back my energy and yell a thanks over my shoulder to the Master as I rush out the back doors to the training area.

Once outside, I allow myself a few moments to relax. _I seriously wasn't expecting Laxus to have as much magical energy as I felt. Laxus' was easily double what I felt from Natsu, Gray, and even Gajeel. Erza and Mira weren't even in my line of sight, are theirs at the same level?_

The area is wide open and, since I'm the only one out here, there's no chance of anyone getting hit by stray lightning.

"Not that there would be any, anyways." I mumble to myself. "I can't even make a single bolt, let alone enough to actually hurt someone."

Sighing, I find a spot on the grass about thirty feet away from a targeting doll and start concentrating. Closing my eyes this time, I only listen for the different crackles and sparks. They're slightly more powerful this time, though my magic is still draining quite fast. After almost an hour of losing magic to small sparks and crackles, I decide to do something that may or may not be just a little reckless.

I stop for a few minutes, letting some of magic replenish. Once I feel that enough of my magic has replenished, I stand up and directly face the target, pointing one finger at it. I force much of my magic into and out of my finger. My magic drains faster with the amount I was forcing out. And finally I created lightning. Too much lightning. The result was the targeting doll exploding. I let out a small scream as it sent me back several feet.

After a few seconds, or maybe minutes, I rolled onto my side, coughing and trying to catch my breath again. Soon I feel strong arms helping me to my feet. Even after I'm on my feet they don't let go of me. I open my eyes to see the entire guild at the gate of the field, with Master, Freid and Evergreen attempting to hold people back as they tried to force themselves through. I turn to look at the person holding me, expecting it to be Laxus, Natsu, or Gray, I'm surprised when I see Bixlow's masked face. From what I can see of his face, he looks worried. I ignore this and force my dazed eyes to look past him and I see Juvia and Gray attempting to put out some flames and Natsu eating the larger ones until they're small enough to be put out. After a few seconds I see Laxus eating residual lightning in the air.

"I can't believe I caused this."

"Eh, cosplayer, it ain't your fault. This is still new to you. Whatever you did, we all know you didn't mean this."

"I didn't even use a quarter of my magic to do this."

"Well then you'd be quite the powerful lightning mage."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I'm sorry." I feel myself begin crying. My apologies don't stop. I don't notice when I'm picked up, I don't notice people telling me that everything is alright, I don't notice when I've changed hands. I don't notice I've been carried from the guild, down the streets of Magnolia, or in to the woods. I don't notice when I'm put on a bed that isn't mine.

**Hello, my dear muses.**

**Just so you all are aware, when Lucy is put on a bed that isn't hers, I mean Evergreen's bed at Laxus' house. And before you ask, yes, I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho while writing the last bit of this chapter when Lucy points her finger and forces her magic out. I love that show so don't be surprised if there are some points in this story that make you think of it.**

**Have a lovely time, and hopefully I'll see you next week. Keep the inspiration coming all of you.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I was sitting on the edge of the bed I had been using, faced towards the window looking outside. It was midafternoon, and the sun was at such an angle that it made the entire area glow. The look was so serene that I felt calm for the first time in a while.

It's been just about a week since the explosion I'd caused at the guild, Laxus had let me sulk about it for the first few days, then told me we'd have to start my training again. I kind of freaked out a bit, argued that I wasn't ready to use the magic again, and flat out refused. Laxus let it go the first few times, letting me attempt to get over what I had done in my own way. But, when I refused to go to the guild because I might hurt someone because I couldn't handle the magic, and still refused to train to learn to manage it, he went to the guild and came back with Master. I could see Laxus and the Master just breaking through the trees, Laxus leading the small man to the house to talk to me, both of them speaking with serious expressions upon their faces. I watched the two until they were too close to the house for me to see anymore. A few minutes later, Master was standing in the doorway of the room.

"Lucy, my child," I tensed the second I heard his voice, I refused to turn away from the window to look at him I could feel the lightning sparkling around me and on my skin because of my nervousness, "come outside with me." Then he turned and walked out of the room I'd been staying in, I let out a small sigh of relief and got up to follow.

Once outside I saw Master sitting on one of the dozens of boulders that surrounded the lake, I slowly walked up but stopped about five feet behind him.

"Come and sit, Lucy." I see him gesture to another boulder.

"No, thank you, Master, but I'll stand here." I say it in a small voice, almost equivalent to Wendy while talking to a stranger.

"Very well." Master turns to face me completely. I was surprised that the man had heard me over the loud roaring of the waterfall beating into the lake. "Tell me, why have you refused to continue your training? Why won't you come to the guild?" His voice is the kind of quiet that people use when they're trying not to scare an animal or something off. His usually happy, understanding eyes were full of a sad confusion.

"Master, you saw what I caused. I could have seriously hurt someone, I could have killed someone!" I feel my eyes begin to fill with tears as I think about the people I could have hurt because I was impatient, "My celestial magic, the magic I'm used to, can't kill unless I say so, and even then it isn't directly me doing anything to cause it. Sure, I do cause people physical pain from my whip and my kicks, but all of that I know what I'm doing. With this new Lightning magic, not even a quarter of my magic caused that huge explosion. I don't want to learn something that's so completely unpredictable, something that I can potentially kill someone with if I'm not careful." I feel the tears streaming down my face now. I want to fall to my knees and just cry, but before I can, I see Master jump off his boulder and begin walking to me. I back away from him when I see him reaching out his arm towards me, and for just a second I see pure sadness cross his kind features.

"Lucy, do you have so little faith in our members that you would think that could hurt them, even kill them." His voice was the same quiet as before, mixed with a type of understanding, like he knew what was going through my mind and what I was going through.

My eyes drop to my feet as he voiced that question, and my voice was slightly quivering, annoyed at myself that I could let someone think that. "No, I believe in everyone, it's just, some people I'm afraid that I would seriously injure."

"So what about Natsu, Erza, Gray, or even Mira?"

"They aren't normal, they don't count." I say like a stubborn child. Master lets out a loud laugh at this.

"So then what's there to worry about?"

"Well, what about Asuka when she is at the guild. Or Romeo, he's just a kid. Wendy too, sure she's strong, but she isn't like Natsu and the others. And Juvia, yes, she's strong enough to be S-class, but her body is made out of water, which everyone knows is a weakness when up against lightning or anything electric. Or even just the people who aren't inhuman. And what if that explosion had caught just some innocent bystander with no magic abilities at all." During my little freak out I hadn't noticed Master get closer to me, or even that I had sunk to the ground. What I did notice was a hug from the small man. It forced me to stop talking and calm down. It took me a few minutes, but I did hug him back. Master pulled away to look at me, but I kept my head down.

"I understand everything you're saying, child, but I want you to continue your training." I opened my mouth to argue, but he held up a hand and continued speaking, "I understand that your scared, but if this doesn't fade with the spell you're going to have to learn it anyway. You can't just avoid everyone and hide out here for the rest of your life." I reluctantly nodded to him, "And I want to see you at the guild, speaking with other people, taking a job of my choosing, going out into the world no later than a week from today."

I shot my head up to look at him, "What? No, Master, I can't-"

"You can and you will. One week, Lucy. Don't forget." He began skipping to the woods, completely taking away from the seriousness of his words.

"No, Master... Master!" _He's gone, and he ignored me. I can't learn to control this enough to go to the guild in a week, let alone go out on a job._

I sigh and move to the boulder I'd chosen at the beginning of all this to continue my training.

I sit on the rock, glaring at the ground, telling myself that Master was right. I can't hide out here forever. No matter how nice Laxus is being now, there's no way he'll continue to be so if I just outright refuse to leave after the Link is gone and I still have his magic. Taking deep breaths and steeling my nerves, I begin to pull magic to my hand.

_Don't concentrate the magic together too much, a quarter of my magic is too much, just imagine a stream of lightning leaving my hand._ I take a deep breathe and call the magic to my hand and push it to the area in front of me. I feel my hand begin to tingle, and I hear the crackling of electricity,_ I need just a little more power and concentrated magic._

I short lightning bolt is created. Only a few feet in length, but still a bolt.

"Good. Now we're going to work on you keeping the lightning out for longer than just a second." I turn my head and see Laxus standing beside me, a small smile on his face as he looks to where the lightning was.

**Hey there, my muses.**

**Well, here was chapter sixteen. My mood's been kind of foul lately, so that's why this chapter isn't exactly happy. Hope you enjoyed it anyways.**

**But, bye bye, I'll be back in a few weeks. Send lots of reviews and inspiration.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"This process is going to be very draining," Laxus starts, standing a bit off to my right, "but it will increase your magic capabilities the more often and the longer you do it. It also proves to be a good way to learn how to control the lightning. You're going to be creating a constant stream of lightning. I want you to be able to keep the lightning out for at least ten seconds before the end of the week. If you end up keeping this magic after the spell has worn off, it's going to be very useful in battles. After that we'll move onto the third step."

My eyes stay on him as he speaks, but my minds wanders back the day at the guild when I felt his exponential amount of magic energy.

_Does he do this during his own training? He did say that it increases the capabilities of our magic, meaning it increases our magic energy, right?_

"How long can you keep out a stream of lightning for?" Laxus looked in thought for a few moments before answering.

"I haven't done it for a while, but last I tried, it was right around five hours." I looked blankly at him for a second while my mind processed what he had said. When it did, I could feel my jaw drop in shock. Laxus looked rather amused at the look I was giving him

"Seriously? Five hours?" My voice barely made a sound, but I knew he heard it because of the smirk that played on his face. Shaking my head, I shook the shock out of my system. "Okay, I know that you have a ridiculous amount of magic energy," Laxus raise a brow at my statement. "but, honestly, even that seems like too much for you."

"I wasn't doing anything special. I was just releasing a small amount of magic over a course of time. It's a good way to see how far my magic has gotten. I never release much magic, though."

It was quiet for a few minutes as he looked to be contemplating asking me a question.

"Did you hear what Master wants me to do in a week?" I say after Laxus opens his mouth and shuts it for the umpteenth time.

Laxus took a few seconds to process that I had spoken. "All he told me was that he's going to try and talk you into training and going to the guild again. Did he say anything else to you?"

"He wants me to go on a job." I say, beginning to stretch my arms to start practicing with the new training. "One that he chooses. No later than a week from today. I'm not sure if it's going to be solo, if I'll be going with my team, if he wants me to go with you, or if he's going to pick and choose other people. I don't even know the type of job it might be."

"That idiot of an old man. You might not even be able to create lightning without having to spend time concentrating on it yet. How does he expect you to go on a job that will probably involve you using magic?" I stop listening and decide to start the training.

I begin concentrating on making an everlasting stream of lightning, call my magic and push it out with similar force and concentration as before, but it only lasts a second. I try again a few more times, but they do the same as the first.

"Hey," Laxus stops his ramblings and focuses back on me, "how do I get it to do a constant stream? I'm only managing to get it to stay a second."

"Show me." Laxus watches where he knows the lightning will appear. After I make it appear, it once again disappears after only a second.

"Kay, now watch mine." Laxus creates a pillar of lightning in his hand and brings it in front of me. "Notice a difference?"

"Ya, yours stays." I say with an annoyed voice, and I swear I see Laxus roll his eyes.

"Other than that."

"No, not really."

"If you look at mine, you'll see several different small bolts of lightning being created and each one lasting no more than a second." I look at the pillar again and focus to see what he's talking about. One bolt becoming two before disappearing, two becoming one, some smaller ones travelling up two that are close together.

"Okay, so you're wanting me to be able to create one after another for a period of time, not just make one last for longer than a second."

"Exactly." Laxus turned and began walking, saying with a simple wave, "Good luck, girly, I'm gonna be leaving for a couple days."

"Where are you going?" My eyes follow him as he walks back to the house.

"I've got to go on a job if I'm going to be keeping enough food for both you and me in the house. The Raijinshuu chose from the regular board instead of the S-class jobs. We'll be taking two jobs, so I should be back the day after tomorrow if they aren't too far." He was too far now for us to continue talking. I got up and jogged to catch up to him.

"Why don't you just go on an S-class job? You wouldn't need to take two jobs that way."

"All request will take at least two weeks to finish, and I'm running out of food here."

"I see." I said as we went up the stairs in the house.

"Ya, I doubt you want to starve here." Laxus opened the door to his room and went in.

"You're actually just going to leave me here alone? You would trust me here that much?" I stopped walking just before I'd be able to see into his room.

"Why shouldn't I?" I took a few steps forward and I was now in his doorway.

"It's just surprising." I didn't really think about my answer, I was too busy loving his room. He had huge windows with the sun casting a warm glow to the room, a huge bed that could probably fit three of him comfortably. I think Evergreen got the deep brown and tan blankets for every room, because even Laxus' and mine had them, simple bedside tables, and all the rooms had a door to the balcony, but from his room I could see it went around the side of the house and not just the front.

"I brought your money from that mission here, so just in case you need to buy something in town, I put it in a chair in the main room. Your whip is in there, too. You dropped it outside the magic circle so it was left undamaged." He turned and smirked when he saw me staring at everything in the room. Once I realized he was watching me I blushed and turned enough that I could look out of the room and away from him.

"Oh, I completely forgot about it. Thank you."

"Well, I gotta go, the train leaves in an hour. Keep training while I'm gone, if you get bored or your magic gets too low from spending all your time doing that, try something different, like sending the lightning through separate parts of your body, instead of just your hands." He walked passed me and continued walking down the stairs and out the door.

"Alright." I said even though I knew he couldn't hear me, suddenly feeling lonely.

**I know, my muses, I know, it isn't three o'clock in the morning on a monday. But, I figured since Easter is this weekend I'd upload the latest chapter a little early.**

**I ended it on a slightly upsetting note again. It kind of reflects my mood at the moment, which was actually completely by accident. I've had Laxus leaving for a mission planned for a while, and now just happened to be the perfect time to do it.**

**Anywho, I hope you liked this one, and I'll be back soon and be sure to review and send me inspiration when you've got the chance.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Laxus left yesterday and I've been training non-stop. I've only gone into the house to eat a little food and to sleep. It's his house and I don't feel comfortable in it without him here. Though with the constant training I've progressed faster than I thought I could. I can create two lightning bolts in a row and the start of a third. I also took Laxus' advice to try sending the lightning through other parts of my body. I haven't managed to do much in that area of training though.

It was in the midst of this training when a blaring alarm started going off in the area. I was just sitting on my boulder, and when the alarm went off I fell to the ground and, because of how much it scared me, I ended up using the last bit of my magic sending a bolt upwards into the sky.

"What the hell is going on?" After another few seconds a rune square came up in front of me, just pulsing a small light through it. I sat myself up, dusting off Evergreen's clothes.

_She's not going to be happy that I got her clothes dirty from being frightened off a rock._

I looked at the small rune and touched it. The moment I did, the alarm stopped, along with the rune's pulsing, and began telling me a direction to go. "Is something going on with Freid's barrier?"

I ran to the house, with the little rune following me, it seemingly getting annoyed that it wasn't the direction it said. Once in the house, I searched for a communication lacryma to call Laxus or Freid to ask what was going on here. I found one in the living room and decided to call Freid since it is his magic. When he appeared in the little orb he looked confused to see me.

"Hello, Lucy, do you wish to speak to Laxus?" He looked to his left and was about to hand over the lacryma.

"Actually, no. I need to speak to you." The lacryma stopped mid-pass and I saw Laxus look confused and Freid raise a perfect eyebrow.

"Whatever about?" He was the only one in the picture again.

"While I was training, there was some weird alarm thing that started going off here, scared the bajeezus out of me by the way," I swear I heard some laughter in the background and a 'told ya that thing was too loud', which was answered with Freid looking up and sending that person a glare, "and a rune appeared in front of me and when I touched it, it started telling me to go somewhere, so could you tell me what's up?"

"The alarm means that someone is trying to break the barrier and get in. The rune tells you where the barrier is being compromised."

"Well, what do I do to get it to stop?"

"You go to the area and tell the people to leave. It's probably just your team since they haven't seen you in over a week."

I was biting my lip and my heart was thudding loudly in my chest. I didn't want to see anyone until I knew I could handle the lightning. Freid seemed to read my mind, and I could see slight understanding in his eyes from the small image of him in my hand.

"Laxus told me that the 'Link' spell allows you and Laxus to enter the barrier separately, so as long as you don't get within five feet of the runes, the barrier won't go down and they won't be able to get in and near you." I smiled in relief at the words Freid had spoken.

"Okay, thanks, Freid." Freid nodded.

"Your welcome, Lucy." And with that the orb went blank.

I stood from the large chair I was sitting in, my revealed skin sticking lightly to its leather, my mind going back to the conversation with Laxus a few weeks ago and understanding why Evergreen got the blankets. Calming my racing heart, I followed the runes' directions and, sure enough, on the other side of the runic barrier wall, was my team trying to break through. I stopped close enough to be seen by them in the thick trees, but far enough away that there was no way I could accidentally let them through.

"What are you doing?" At the sound of my voice, though it was quiet and shaky, they all stopped attacking the wall and searched for me in the forest around them. Somehow in those few seconds they forgot about the runes and tried jumping at me the second they saw me, but instead hit the wall.

"Lucy, would you come out here or let us in?" Erza asked once she stood and composed herself. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

"Why not?" Gray sounded a little angry. Not at me, per se, but at the fact that I refused to go near them.

"Lucy?" Happy looked about in tears.

Looking to each of their upset faces, I sigh quietly and begin speaking again, "Listen, I love you guys, and I would love to be able to be near you, but I still can't control this magic so I'm not getting any closer to you, nor am I going to let you closer to me." I sigh one again, "I'm sorry, but I need to get back to training, so you guys should leave." I began to turn around.

"Wait!" Natsu's shout made me stop. I turn back to face them. "If you need to train, how about you train here? This way you can stay where you are and talk to us."

"I can't, Natsu. It's too closed in. I need space for what Laxus has me doing now."

"Then come train at the guild."

"No!" Everyone looked a little shocked at my shout. Not that I blame them, I wasn't even expecting it myself. I take a calming breath before trying again. "I'm not putting anyone at risk of my new magic. Here I'm alone, so there isn't any chance of people getting hurt."

"You practised at the guild last week." Natsu said in an innocent, matter-of-fact way, with the slight puppy dog head tilt and everything.

"And did you not see the result of that!?" My body moved on it's own, still not close to them, but they could see me better now that I wasn't half hiding in shadows. It was making angry movements, and my voice had raised again, almost to a screech. But, right now, I just don't care.

"Hell, you and Gray were two of the people who were trying to put out the flames! I'm not leaving!" I felt the lightning glittering down my skin and I knew that I had lost control of it again. I automatically curled my arms around myself. I bent my head down in shame as I caught sight of their faces, shocked, worried, and slightly frightened.

I slowly walk backwards back into the thickness of the forest. Once I'm back in the cover of the trees, I turn and begin running back to the place I knew I would be safe and not a harm to anyone. This time when I turn to leave, I don't stop at the sounds of my closest friend's shouts.

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I wasn't sure if I really liked this chapter and a lot of stupid shit has happened since I last updated so my mind just wasn't in the right place. Not to say I was depressed or something like that, I was just upset. Then angry. Really angry. And I didn't want to end up writing something that I wouldn't be able to fix.**

**So, again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and as my muses I expect inspiration in the forms of reviews please.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

It's been a day since my team tried breaking through the rune barrier. I feel guilty about the way I treated them and the way that I reacted. The rational part of my mind tells me that they wouldn't have listened any other way, but the feelings of guilt just gets worse when I think of the looks on their faces after I lost control of the lightning, even if it was just a small amount and only for an instant. Though nothing happened to them since the lightning didn't get close, I still have the guilt of even letting myself lose control. So, to rid myself of these feelings, I've been forcing myself to concentrate only on training. I've moved from being able to create two bolts and a bit to four complete bolts.

"It seems that Laxus has you doing the form of training that I had him do when he was a kid." I jumped at the sound of Master's voice. I look at him standing beside me, then turn back to training, wondering how I didn't notice him.

"Isn't there guild duties you're supposed to be doing instead of coming to see me." _That wasn't supposed to come out as rude as it did._ I heard Master laugh.

"Laxus' attitude is certainly showing through. Your team has told me that you did decide to continue training, though they did seem upset about something." A stronger jolt of lightning shot from my hand when a spike of the guilt I felt came back with the Master's words. He didn't seem to think anything of it as he continued talking. "I came to see how your training is coming since you refuse to come to the guild."

"I'm coming the day you told me I had to," I say, suppressing a groan, "besides you were just here two days ago. What's your real reason for being here?"

"That is my real reason. If you're progressing fast enough you'll be able to go on a more difficult mission than the one I originally wanted." I felt a small amount of anger and annoyance build in my chest at the mention of a mission.

"I said I'd go to the guild. I didn't say I'd go on a mission." My voice portraying a fraction of the annoyance I felt.

...

"Master?" I look around and he's gone again. _I'm almost ready to go to the guild just to punch him. He's not supposed to ignore his 'children'._ I blink at my thoughts, and sigh as I realize that I'm a little too much like Laxus in my mind now._ Great, threatening the Master in my thoughts. I've only ever seen one person in our guild actually punch him and that was Romeo before he joined. But, now, with his words I'm too annoyed to continue training properly, so in my opinion he would deserve this punch._

I sigh as I slide off the boulder, which I have deemed mine, and walk to a random patch of grass with some small white and pink flowers spread throughout it. I drop to the grass unceremoniously, revelling in the soft scent the flowers give off and relax, watching the clouds glide through the sky. Soon enough, I was too relaxed to begin training again and I began to drift off to sleep.

"-rly, girly. Hey, girly, wake up, it's gonna start raining soon." I opened my eyes to see Laxus' face. Behind him I could see the sun was setting, but I didn't see a cloud in the sky now.

"What d'ya mean rain, there's no clouds?" My tone was tired and made me seem ready to pass out again. I pushed myself up into a sitting position rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"I lied." As I tried standing, I felt Laxus grab my arms to steady me. "What are you doing sleeping in the middle of the clearing instead of training? And you know these flowers you're laying in are used in sleeping potions, right?" I slowly got my feet with Laxus' help. Once I was up he began pulling me along side him back to the house.

"I was training earlier, but Master came by and made me mad so I tried relaxing for a bit before I continued. I was doing good, too." My voice trailed off as I attempted to supress a yawn, but I was still so tired. I was heavily leaning against Laxus so that I could walk without falling over, though I was still wobbly.

"What did gramps want?" He had to stop walking for a second to catch me since I tripped on a large rock. He quickly decides to just carry me since, almost immediately after he steadied me, I tripped again.

"He came to check on my training. He said it was to see if I could go on a more difficult mission than the one he picked." I felt Laxus' arms and chest tense and I heard the tell-tale crackle of lighting. He was mad. I pulled away slightly to look up at his face.

"Laxus?" At my voice, he relaxed somewhat, and the crackling slowed.

"That idiot. He's sending you on a test."

"What for?" I ask quietly as I relax in his hold again. Laxus lets out a quiet sigh.

"We'll talk to him when we go to the guild." The vibrations in his chest as he speaks begin to lull me into sleep once again.

"Laxus?" I start after a few seconds of quiet, my eyes barely staying open.

"Hm?"

"Welcome back." These words are the last thing I remember saying before I snuggle into Laxus' broad chest and completely fall asleep again.

**My muses, thank you so much for all the reviews. I've officially reached one hundred. And so I present you with this (slightly crappy) chapter. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to put it up yet, or maybe change it up, but I could not think of anything to add that wouldn't drift from the story too much.**

**Oh, and I realized that if I ever don't want to type my full pen name and I shorten it, it would be shortened to hp, or HP, so I am Harry Potter, or a brand of computer, but I'd rather be a wizard. I could even be steak sauce. I probably shouldn't go with hp as an abbreviation.**

**Anywho, send me lots of inspiration and I'll be back soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

It's been two days since Laxus came back, and I don't know why but I feel embarrassed about welcoming him back. I'd understand being embarrassed about snuggling into him, but saying welcome back? That just doesn't make any sense whatsoever. So, needless to say, I've been pouring myself into training, avoiding Laxus and the nonsense embarrassment.

I've almost reached the full ten seconds that Laxus demanded. As it would turn out, it takes more than ten bolts since the next bolt has to be created in the last milliseconds of the one that has already been created or it won't count as a continuous stream. I'm able to make ten bolts now and it reaches just under nine seconds. I think just two more bolts.

I just start creating the eleventh bolt when my magic exhausts. I look out to where the sun is and realize that it's still early morning, possibly only about six. While waiting for my magic to replenish, which we found out takes about a quarter the usual amount of time because of 'Link', I decide to go in and eat.

I walk in the house just in time to see Laxus coming down the stairs, hair still dripping from his bath, black pants and a long sleeve dark red silk shirt. _Oh gosh! His shirt is unbuttoned! _I realize after a few moments that I had been staring when Laxus coughed lightly. _Dammit, he noticed me looking, now he's gonna have that smirk on his face._ I clear my throat and look away, blushing like a madwoman.

"What's the next stage in training?" I say as a way to bring attention to something else.

"Can you keep the lightning out for ten full seconds?"

"No, bu-"

"Then you don't need to know." Laxus says with a shrug of one shoulder as he walks past me into the kitchen.

"But, I'm really close, I just need maybe two more bolts then it will make the ten seconds," I begin, following him into the kitchen, sounding like a petulant child that's saying that their room is almost done, so they should be allowed to have some ice cream, "and you look like you're leaving and I only have three more days until Master is sending me out on the mission, so I can't wait for you to come back if I complete this step of the training." My face is no longer red from embarrassment, but from lack of breath, my voice sounded panicked as I tried to explain why I should at least know the next phase, now leaving me breathing hard.

"You're coming with me." Laxus stated as he put his, now empty, glass on the counter by the sink. My mind spared a moment to wonder when he even grabbed, or drank, whatever was in the glass, until it clicked that he said I'd be leaving the safety of a barrier with no people other than the one person who it isn't like can be hurt by me.

I had to stop my deep breathing to stare at Laxus as if he were wearing a frilly pink tutu and dancing to The Nutcracker.

"Huh?" Was my smart response.

"We're going to your apartment. You can't keep wearing Ever's clothes and using Freid's shampoo and Bix's body wash." I give a look that said 'why the hell not?' and he continued on, "Flamebrain and Metalbreath can't catch your scent when they come by here anymore so they keep attacking me when I go to the guild." He grabbed my shoulders from behind and started directing up the stairs.

"Gajeel?" I ask and my voice held a whispered shock to it. We arrived in front of my room, well, the room I had been staying in, and he lightly pushed me inside as a way to tell me to get dressed and shut the door behind me. Slowly making my way to the closet, I searched for some clothes to wear.

"Ya, him and that smart girl, Levy, I think her name is, come by here wanting to see you everyday. Apparently before I came back, that day that Flamebrain and the others came here it was because Metalbreath said he couldn't smell you here that morning. Only he could, but your scent was so faint it was almost like you had left." His voice was slightly muffled from the other side of the door.

"So, um, they came here because they thought I left without telling them?" Evergreen owns way too much green, and too much fairy-like clothes. It's a miracle I've been able to find anything to wear for the last week.

"Ya, and since I'd rather them not come and try to break down the barrier again, we're going to get some of your stuff. I personally don't like being barraged by questions that come along with fire, ice, and swords everytime I go to the guild now." I couldn't help but giggle slightly, despite my worries over going into town.

"Are you sure that I'll be okay in town?" I emerged wearing some dark green pants, a light green shirt, with white shoes, belt and jacket. I looked to my right and saw Laxus push off the wall he was leaning against and begin walking with a nod of his head signalling me to follow.

"You'll be fine. I mean, you were in town constantly the first couple days. The only reason you haven't gone is 'cause you know what kind of damage you could do now, but, believe it or not, you have better control now with just those two steps of your training." I nod my head, though I know he can't see it, and hum in appreciation.

The walk to my apartment was uneventful, though the nervousness of being in town slowly subsided the longer I was there. It was still fairly early in the day, so there weren't many people out and about yet, so that helped calm my nerves. Once at my apartment, I was happy to see no one was there, and nothing had been destroyed in my absence. I let out a happy sigh at being surrounded by my own things again, and spin lightly to look back at Laxus.

"How much can I bring?"

"However much you can carry."

I gave a grateful smile to know that I wasn't actually limited to clothes and other essentials, nodded, and set off to work.

I grabbed the large travel bag I use for jobs that could take a week or more and stuffed it with as much clothes as possible. Grabbing a slightly smaller bag I wrapped my washroom essentials in a towel and put them to the side to be put in later as I filled up the rest of the bag, then proceeded to put books that I want to read in the bag and finished with the novel I was writing on top, along with my favorite pens. With two large bags I knew I couldn't carry any more, but I just needed an empty bag and my letters. I shoved the empty bag in with my clothes and clutched the box of letters in my hand with no where safe to put them. I bit my lip, debating leaving them behind, but I couldn't bring myself to put them back on the shelf.

Laxus was sitting in a chair in the living room that could see into my room. I know he was watching my dilemma, but I also knew he wouldn't intervene unless asked, even over just a little box. Deciding to trust him with the most important possession I own, I slowly slid along the floor until I was in front of him. I lifted the small wooden box in front of my face, blocking the deep blush on my cheeks and nose from his view.

"Would you carry it? It's really special to me and I don't want to leave it behind." I glued my eyes to the floor, I heard him move and felt the box leave my hands.

I looked up to him and smiled at the light blush on his face, though it did confuse me and immediately made me think of the confusion over my embarrassment about saying welcome back. I quickly stood and rushed back to my room to get the bags.

As I lifted the bag with the books, I was instantly thankful that I splurged and bought magical bags instead of normal ones. The magic on these bags made them no heavier than half the original weight, no matter how much was in them. Though, even with the magic, the books were heavy.

The walk back to Laxus' house was quiet, but a comforting kind of quiet, not an awkward kind. I noticed he carried my letters with utmost care, it wasn't just tucked under his arm or just holding it like a book at his side, like I know Natsu or Gray would have if they hadn't known what was in it.

We walked in the front door and smelt something amazing. I looked to the kitchen just in time to see green hair swish as the owner moved at the sound of a door closing. I also heard the footsteps of two other people coming down the stairs at the same time. All three jumped, completely in sync with eachother.

**Hello, my muses, I thought I had updated chapter nineteen on the 27th so I was going to wait a little longer before I uploaded this, but then I was like 'oh, wow, it's already been two over two weeks' so I thought I should give you guys this. And lucky lucky you, over 1500 words.**

**Quick thing, I thought of something I want to use later in the story so I'm getting that down before I forget it, so all the chapters that are in between this one and whenever that one will be are probably going to take a little longer to update than usual, so I'm sorry for that.**

**Send lots and lots of inspiration and I'll be back as quickly as I can. Tell me everything you liked and didn't, along with anything that may have confused you so far and I'll try to include more or less of it all, along with answers, in later chapters.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

And I got out of the way just in time before I got squished. Seeing Laxus being crushed to the floor by the combined force of his team was a sight to be seen and never forgotten. I laughed hard until I realized he still had my letters.

"Shit! Laxus, the box! Is it okay?" My voice came out louder and more panicked than I expected. When I saw him point to the table by the door, I couldn't help the relieved sigh and the 'thank Mavis' that escaped my mouth as I maneuvered my way over the ball of bodies to the box. Making my way over to where I knew Laxus' face was I kneeled by him, a dusting of pink on my face.

"Thank you." A light blush appeared on his cheeks but he quickly forced it away and nodded. "So, um, this happen often?" The hand that wasn't clutching my letters to my chest gestured to the blob of limbs that was his team.

"Everytime I come back and they're here." I giggled at the feigned annoyance in his voice, I could feel his contentedness through our link. Despite how gruff he appeared, he really was quite a softie.

"Well, I'm going to go put all of this up in Evergreen's room." I saw him nod his okay. I also saw Evergreen poke her head out of the blob to look at me. Still holding the letters, I dragged the large, over-stuffed bags up the stairs.

Part way up the bags were no longer in my hands.

"Geez, Cosplayer, what have you got in these bags?"

"Well, I'm hoping clothes. She's been wearing mine for the last week." I swivel on the stairs to face the speakers.

"Why do you have so much here, anyway? If there're enough for her for a week and then some, you have too much." Bixlow shot towards a now-annoyed Evergreen.

"You can never have too much clothes somewhere. And, how much do you have here? I know for a fact you've stayed here for more than just one night." From what I can see of his face, Bixlow is annoyed now, too.

"Like that's any business of yours."

"Then don't talk about my clothes."

"You brought it up."

_They're acting like children, and they're fighting over something so stupid._ I let out a quiet giggle at the thought.

"It's not like I told you to continue talking about it."

_It's so similar to Natsu and Gray._ My giggling continued, but remained unheard over the two people on the stairwell with me.

"Hey, cut it out, you two!"

_And Freid was so much like Erza in this situation._

It was at the last thought that my giggles turned into full blown laughter, and I couldn't stop. Originally because the argument started over whether or not I brought clothes, then at the fact that my beloved team was so similar to the team that I used to fear. Now it was because my mind decided to have the people trade clothes and characteristics, and these three dressing and acting like my team was too hilarious. Then I realized that left Laxus and me to switch clothing and him in my tight miniskirt was priceless. During this Laxus and Freid came to the stairway to see what the commotion was about.

I very nearly fell off the step I was standing on, but caught myself... Only to fall back onto the floor at the top of the stairs. I see Laxus and the Raijinshuu rush to my side. Them all surrounding me only served to make me laugh harder. Until I realized there was one other member of the team Laxus could trade with. Happy. Happy doesn't wear clothes. My mind wouldn't stop there and just let me calm down from laughter. My mind just _had _to imagine it.

A naked Laxus, with him saying Happy's little 'aye' and everything.

My laughter stopped instantaneously, though I was sure that it could start up again at any second. I was beyond happy that my face was red from laughter so that they wouldn't notice the hot blush staining my cheeks and neck. I shuffled to my feet, cleared my throat as a bubble of laughter threatened to come up, grabbed my bags from Evergreen and Bixlow, barely catching the shocked, dumbfounded looks on all of their faces, and walked as briskly as I could to my room.

About five minutes later the door opened and Evergreen came in. I was just folding some clothes and putting them in the drawers.

"So, what was that?"

"I started thinking about something strange and it made me laugh... A lot."

"Not that. The blush that made you stop laughing and run in here." The blush came back full force.

"Um, just what I was, uh, thinking of made me picture something strange."

"And what did you picture?" _I can't tell you. It's way too embarrassing._

"I'd rather not say."

It was quiet for another few minutes as she sat on the bed watching me continue to unpack my bags and arrange them around the room.

"Do you mind that I have my stuff around in here?"

"It's not actually my room, so go ahead." I nod my head.

It was quiet again.

"You know, he's actually happy that you're here." Evergreen said, seemingly random.

"What?"

"Laxus, he's always been alone, ever since he was a kid. His dad was alive, sure, but he didn't want much to do with Laxus unless he was strong." Evergreen explained.

"What about Master?"

"He didn't live with Laxus. They spent a lot of time together, but Master had the guild, so Laxus was alone most of the time."

_If he was lonely, he'd be the one embarrassed and a little happy about me saying welcome back. I knew it wasn't anything for me to be embarrassed about. But, just to be sure..._

"So, let's say, if I were to welcome him back a couple days ago when he got home, he'd feel embarrassed, right?"

"Well, ya, probably. Why?"

"'Cause I did, and I've been feeling embarrassed about it, but I don't have any reason to, so I've been confused about it. I think the 'Link' may have caused me to feel his emotions about it." Evergreen's eyes had taken a sharp look to them, and she looked very interested now.

"Has anything else happened since then?" She practically purred the question.

"Well, I don't know if this counts, but earlier when we were at my apartment," I heard Evergreen take in a sharp breath, "It's nothing like what you're thinking! It was, just, I asked him to carry something really important to me," I pointed to the small wooden box that contained my letters, "And, when he took it, he looked happy and embarrassed, and even had a tiny blush on his face, and he handled it so carefully on the walk back. I guess, it just made me happy. But, I didn't understand why he was happy and embarrassed about it?" Evergreen had the smallest of smiles on her face.

"You said it was important, right?" Her voice was soft when she spoke. I nodded slow, confused as to what she might be getting at, "He was happy because you basically told him you trusted him, and since Fantasia that is one thing he's afraid he will never get back from most of the guild members."

_'Welcome back' made him happy because he wasn't alone anymore._

_'Can you carry this' made him happy because it showed that I trusted him._

"I didn't know two small sentences could mean so much." I whispered to myself, looking to my hands.

"It's usually the smallest sentences that mean the most."

**So, a little Evergreen and Lucy bonding, I was going to make this longer and add some bonding experiences with Freid and Bixlow as well, but I really liked how that ended, so those will wait until a later chapter. And yes, contentedness is a real word. I checked, just in case.**

**Yay, one whole year of this story! Well, a year and few days, I missed the year mark. Thank you to all of my muses who have followed this so far. If you're new, then awesome, always good to have more people to inspire me.**

**Muses, you know what to do. Review and inspire me with everything you have to say. I'll be back soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"This next phase is actually going to start testing your control. You are going to be controlling the length of your lightning and the power of it. Do the same thing you did at the guild, only less power behind it. You need to be able to hit targets that are a distance away without killing them." Laxus turned towards the cliff and shot some lightning at it. I was amazed that the amount of lightning that struck the cliff didn't bring it down. Instead it just made a scorch mark that was about a foot, maybe two, in diameter. "You're going to be aiming at that cliffside until your mark is no bigger, and no smaller, than mine. That is the most a normal human body can handle, but, mage's bodies are stronger, so your attack will need to be at least that powerful in battle in order to be done quickly."

"I would think close-range and strong lightning attacks would be before this, wouldn't you?" I heard Evergreen whisper to me.

"If you're able to do this, then that will be child's play. It's easy to make a shot powerful, as you know, but, it's hard to take power away from something, and to keep it constant." Apparently Laxus heard her, too. "Okay, Girly, take a shot. Ever, back up." Laxus was taking a few steps to the side out of my range.

Making myself comfy on my boulder, I began gathering my magic in my hands and pushed it in front of me towards the cliffside. Completely surprising me, the bolt didn't even make ten feet. It was almost fifty to the cliff.

"What happened?" I look to Laxus, who is looking at me with a slight frown on his face. That frown made me feel ashamed.

"You're holding yourself back."

"What? No, I'm not. Why would I be?" I shake my head as if to emphasize my point.

"You're still freaked out by that explosion you caused. You aren't wanting to cause something like that again, so you're subconsciously holding yourself back. Me and Ever being here probably isn't helping."

"How am I supposed to fix it?"

"I can only think of leaving here and actually going out in public and proving to yourself that you can control the magic. Even if it's just to the guild."

"But, I can't..." I said, trailing off.

Evergreen stepped forward, "You never know, Lucy, it might help to see people other than Laxus."

"People might get hurt."

"You came here to master this magic, Lucy, and you can't do that if you let this fear hold you back. You need to be able to do this, at least for the most part, before Gramps sends you on that mission in a couple days." Laxus stands in front of me and places his hand on my head, leaning down to my eye level, "Besides, I'll be there to be sure that your lightning doesn't go astray and hurt someone."

I felt myself begin to blush and looked towards the ground, nodding. I heard Evergreen snicker, and lifting my head I sent a glare her way.

"I'm going to go bathe." I announced, practically running to the house, away from the cause of my embarrassment.

Once I was out of the bathroom I went to my room. Evergreen was there waiting for me.

"So, do you like him as more than a friend?" She asks the second the door clicks closed.

"Who do you mean?" I ask with fake innocence and naivete, a pure smile across my face.

"Don't play blonde with me, Lucy. You know exactly who and what I'm talking about." Evergreen scowls at me, her eyes daring me to try and sneak away. I sigh.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if the feelings I'm getting are actually mine, or if they're Laxus', or if it's a combination of them both. Or even if it's just an affect of the 'Link'. I was going to wait out the next six months until the spell had worn off, and see how I felt at the end. If the feelings were still there, then I... don't know. I'll figure it out then. It's a long time from now." I shake my head, attempting to clear my head of the confusion.

"I thought the 'Link' would have been kind of fun. Having an excuse for being mean. Being able to understand a person's thoughts and feelings without really trying. You even got a really powerful magic from it."

"It's not fun. The attitude all depends on who you're 'Linked' to, as well. For example, if you were 'Linked' to Elfman you'd be spouting about being a man and manly things; to Jet you'd probably be really impatient; Droy you'd crave food; Cana, drinking; Wakaba, smoking. It all would depend on the person.

The thoughts and feelings bit I don't understand at all. I never know if what I'm feeling is because of me or if it's from him. And when I randomly start doing things without noticing, I have no clue why until Laxus comes into the room and says he was just about to do what I just finished doing. And besides, this, along with the lightning magic, is just a 'Lucy and Laxus Link'. It was completely by accident, Wendy didn't mean to."

"Kay, I take it back. That sounds awful." I couldn't help but giggle at the way Evergreen's nose turned up and she shook her head like a child.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"I get what you said. About Laxus' and your feelings. I get why you'd want to wait before telling him or whatever you're going to do, but what if these are your feelings? Your own emotions telling you to go after him, get to know him, try and date him. Don't you think you should at least chance it?"

"I would want to, Evergreen, I really would, but what if I do chance it and once the spell has worn off and I feel nothing for him and the things I'm feeling are entirely his? He would be heartbroken. I'd have dated him, thought I lov- liked him, then have told him it was entirely the spell. Or what if these are my feelings and he feels nothing, but the 'Link' is making him think so, and all that happens to me? I don't want that." I end in a sad sigh.

It was then that we heard a thud outside the door and a muffled 'shit'. Both Evergreen and I rose an eyebrow and quietly rushed to the door. The door opened and we looked down the hall just in time to see a head rushing down the stairs. We look to eachother and sneak down the stairs just in time to hear Bixlow say, "You'll never guess what I just heard the girls talking about."

Evergreen and I stepped out into the open.

"Bixlow." Evergreen's voice was low and terrifying.

Bixlow turned around very slowly, attempting to delay his punishment. I had my fingers on my whip and Evergreen looked ready to sink her nails into him. Bixlow let out a very audible gulp.

"H-hey, girls. Uh, listen, I wasn't actually going to tell them about Lucy's little maybe cru-"

"Lucy Kick!" Bixlow flew across the room onto one of the couches.

Silence throughout the room. Until...

"Oh, shit! Bixlow, I didn't even think about the lightning that might have been used in my anger. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did I send lightning at you as well as the kick?" My questions didn't stop as I rush over and kneel by his side.

"Lucy, he's fine, no magic came out, don't worry." I looked to Freid.

"Are you sure? How do you know? I don't even know." Evergreen knelt down beside me.

"We aren't able to use magic in here. Laxus had Freid put up runes for that around the house since me and Bixlow wrecked a few things around the house during one of our fights."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, he deserved the kick, so I'm good now." I say, standing and brushing off my knees. _I guess that makes it Lucy-two, Bixlow-zero._

**Hey, how are all my muses? So, for this chapter I really wasn't sure what to write about. I knew I wanted Lucy to start the next part of training, and for her to go to the guild, along with a little bit of feeling talk. Two out of three isn't bad. Getting her to the guild will probably happen next chapter.**

**So, review and inspire me with everything you did and didn't like. I hope to be back soon with another chapter for you.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Evergreen had begun scolding Bixlow for eavesdropping on women's conversations the second I walked away from him. During that time Laxus brought up going to the guild again, Freid thought that it was a good idea as well that I try to be around more people to get over the unconcious fear I had of hurting anyone. It took a fair amount of convincing, but they managed to do it. After Evergreen had finally finished tearing into Bixlow, we left the house and went to the guild. On the walk there, Bixlow made a comment about his ribs hurting and he'll need Wendy to check them out. The comment made me feel a little guilty. Laxus, Freid, and Evergreen, however, looked somewhat impressed.

The closer we got to town I began to feel uneasy. Just before we actually entered Magnolia I started to have a small panic attack. I could already see the people crawling everywhere. It was crowded and busy. Freid offered a solution, Runes so that people couldn't get within a foot on any side of me unless I allow it. He wrote it on my belt, so as long as I wore it people couldn't get too close, however it was only temporary. Apparently, his runes will weaken over time, especially those written on object that will be in constant motion. These runes will probably wear off by the end of the day. Once that was settled, we continued to the guild and before I knew it, the doors were opening.

The rowdiness of the guild calmed once they saw me back sooner than expected.

I walked in as if everyone wasn't staring at me, as if I currently wasn't the center of attention.

"Hey, Mira. My usual?" I asked once I got to the bar. That one sentence seemed to shake everyone from their stupor. The guild began to chatter.

"Lucy, my child, welcome back!" I heard Master say from... Wherever he was. I glanced around, trying to find the source of the voice. "I'm down here." I glanced down and found the short man at my feet. He hopped up onto the counter before speaking again, "If you're here, I take it that means the training is going well?"

"No, actually, we're here because Laxus figures I'm too freaked out by what happened a few weeks ago to be able to do the next part of training."

"Hmm, I see."

"He thinks that if I prove to myself that I can control the lightning in public, I'll be able to continue my training."

"It makes sense, Lucy." Mira says as she sets my milkshake in front of me. "People won't be able to use their magic if they think it will cause trouble for others." She had a wistful look on her face. _That's right. Elfman couldn't use his magic properly for almost two years after he lost control once. Mira couldn't use hers at all, other than half transformations, until the Fantasia incident, if I remember correctly._

"Thanks, Mira. By the way," I say looking around, "Where are Natsu and the others? I would have expected to be pounced by them already."

"They left on a mission yesterday. Lisanna and Wendy went with them. They should be back-" She's interrupted by the door bursting open. "Now, I guess."

"We're back!" I hear Natsu yell as I swivel my seat towards the entrance, "Hey, Mira, I want some fi- Luce! You're here!" At that the whole group, aside from Wendy and Lisanna, run towards me.

"Hey, guys. I suggest you stop running." They ignore me and continue, until they hit the barrier.

At this the guild is silent and everyone looks confused, aside from Laxus and the Raijinshuu.

"Lucy, what's going on, why aren't you letting us get close?" Happy's voice sounds like it's about to break. I bend down to the little cat, and carefully grab him. He immediately launches into chest, crying, hugging me as much as his small arms can.

"Girly, the point of that barrier was so that no one could get too close and risk you hurting them." I look up with a sad look on my face.

"I know, I just couldn't not hug him. He just sounded so broken. I think I can control it enough that I can handle touching, just not running and crashing into me." I heard Laxus sigh and grumble about women and their emotions.

"Lucy, we missed you so much! We thought you didn't want to be with us anymore! After we went to find you at Laxus' house and you wouldn't come out and didn't let us in, we were sure you were going to leave us! Natsu cried for hours!" Happy wailed into my chest, I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I caused my family to think.

"I did not, Happy!" Natsu yelled in protest. I looked to the friends I held dear, to their upset expressions. I stand and looked to all of them.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much the last few weeks. I've just been uneasy about being around other people." I took a deep breath then stepped forward to hug Erza, then Gray, to which I saw Juvia steam at, and then finally Natsu. When I pulled back I just happened to look over his shoulder and saw Lisanna looking upset.

"Listen, guys," I start, walking between Natsu and Erza, "I don't want to start going on missions again until I can control this better, so," I stop walking in front of Lisanna, linking my arm with hers and turning to look back at my team, "I want you to take Lisanna in my place for the time being."

Lisanna looked shocked and stepped out of my hold, "No, Lucy, I couldn't. I mean, I'd love to be part of Team Natsu, but not if it meant replacing you."

"You aren't a replacement. If you so choose to stay when I will be going out on jobs again, I'd gladly welcome you." I took a step closer to Lisanna, leaning in towards her ear, dropping my voice to a mere whisper. "Of course, this will give you the opportunity to get closer to Natsu, as well." When I stepped back, Lisanna had turned so red I was surprised that her snowy white hair hadn't changed colour as well. I had to release a small giggle at the sight.

"Of course, though," Lisanna stopped her blushing to look at me like I was about to shatter her dreams, "this is ultimately up to them." I said waving a hand towards Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

Both Lisanna and myself stared at the three of them. Her stare was begging them to say yes, mine was more along the lines of 'don't make me a fucking liar or I will hate you.' Now let's see who gets the message. _And oh, sweet Mavis, I am now swearing with my eyes._

Natsu was the first to speak, "Of course, you can join. When we go on missions you're always so strong." I couldn't help but feel a prickle of pain as he said those words, and to think of all the times him, Erza, or Gray had to rescue me.

"If Lucy's okay with it, then sure, whatever." Gray spoke nonchalantly. In the background I heard Juvia say something along the lines of 'why does Gray agree with Love Rival so easily?' and 'if Juvia knew it was that easy to join their team, Juvia should have tried long ago.'

"I have never worked with you, but if you have these three's okay, then I shall allow it." Erza's words left an unspoken 'but if I don't like it, you will suffer greatly.' Lisanna gave a nervous laugh.

At that moment the guild doors burst open and all turned to see Levy rush through. I could practically see the question marks forming above everyone's heads as they tried to figure out how little Levy could open the doors with such force. Then Gajeel came in afterwards and there was a collective, quiet 'oh'.

"Master, we need to call Lucy to the guild now. I found something that she will want to know."

**I'm really sorry that it's taking me so long to update! I just have so many ideas that I'm trying to decide which ones I want to work with and how I'm going to work some of the ideas I've already written into this and it's just difficult. I want to bring Lucy's keys back but I'm not sure how because I wanted them to be repaired slowly but then I remembered that one day in the Spirit World is three months on Earthland. Then the whole Aquarius and Tartaros thing happened.**

**But, enough ranting. Muses, tell me everything and anything and I will try my best to be back soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Master just sat in his seat not moving.

"What about, Levy? You know that it is mandatory for her to be here in two days. Can it not wait?"

"This is no time to be acting all sage-like!" Levy shouted as she banged her hands against the wooden counters in front her, both her voice and the hit echoing throughout the quiet guild. "I found out something about Lucy's mother, and it could possibly affect Lucy herself!"

"What do you mean you found out something about my mother?"

Levy spun around so fast I thought she was going to fall. "Lu, you're here."

"What did you find out, Levy?" My voice was quiet, low, demanding. It almost didn't recognize it as my own. The voice itself almost scared me.

"The last time you were here, when you told us that you now have lightning magic along with your celestial magic, I've been in the library constantly, trying to find anything on mages being able to use both holder and caster magic. I found nothing after days of searching, but then yesterday I found a book that mentioned a family that could. I searched for anything about families that had a rare ability to be able to use both kinds of magic.

However, only one could. Their names were the Burnhearts. This is the only family in history that has ever been able to. Apparently this ability was so rare, even in the family, that it only happened every few generations. However, the last few generations at least one person had the ability. And the strongest person in the history of the family was a young girl by name of Layla Burnheart." There was a collection of gasps from the people who knew my mothers name, myself included.

Levy didn't pause in her speech, "According to the books I found, she was so powerful that she had mastered several forms of lost magic, including dragon slaying magic. She had also mastered several forms of holder magic, including celestial magic, which wasn't so rare back then. It turns out that you, Lucy, along with Yukino of Sabertooth, and Angel of the Oracion Seis are the last Celestial mages, so it is now considered a lost magic."

"Wait!" Levy looked annoyed at the interruption from Natsu, but let him speak, "What about mine and Lucy's first job together, that Duke, he had the same magic?"

"Duke Everloo died three years ago while we were on Tenrou. But, back to your mother-"

"Levy, hold on." My voice quietly carries to her, and she looks less annoyed at my interruption, "What makes you so sure that this Layla Burnheart is my mother and not just someone who shares her first name?"

"I'll get to that in a second, Lu. Layla Burnheart, because of her extreme power, was targeted so that she could be used. From a young age, even before her family knew that she had the ability, people targeted her and her family for the chance to find it. The attacks only got worse once it was revealed that she was the one who had the ability, since the attackers no longer had to hold back so that they didn't accidentally kill the ability-user. Layla had to forever be watching as her family and protectors died.

About 30 years ago the last of her family died. After that Layla ran from guild to guild. Whether it be assassins guild, merchants guild, dark guild, or mage guild. There's speculation that she even came here once. About five years later she completely disappeared. No words or sightings, until ten years later in X776 she was discovered to be married to one of the wealthiest men in Fiore, Jude Heartphelia." Once again there was a collection of gasps, only from more than just a select few. All recognized the name of the man who hired a guild to attack us.

"You're sure?" I asked, slightly shaken.

"Completely. And from what I could gather, the world assumed, and still does, that you aren't Layla's child. I think your parents knew of the danger that you would be in if it was ever revealed that you are the last of the Burnheart family, the last possible person who could ever have the ability to use both holder and caster magic. Since your mother already experienced the fear of losing her family because of the ability, they decided that, if she were ever discovered to be alive, it would be best that to the world she had no blood relation to you. You were the daughter of Jude Heartphelia and a woman who passed away giving birth to you.

After that, all it says is that Layla Heartphelia died on July 7th year X777. It was unknown the cause, or what happened to the people who were after her all that time after they had discovered her."

**I am so sorry, muses! I hadn't realised how long it had been since I last updated until I looked a couple of days ago. I just haven't been feeling all that motivated to write recently so I'm also really sorry that this chapter is so short. I was going to try and write more for this chapter before I updated but I'm going to a comic expo this weekend and I won't get too much of a chance over the next little bit because I've got some stuff going on and it's already been a month so I thought I should at least give you something.**

**I'll try and be back as soon as possible, but until then tell me what you liked, didn't like, and anything else.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

For the first time in it's history, the Fairy Tail guild was completely silent. We could hear the people walking outside the guild, which has never happened in the entire time I've been here. The silence was irritating, I couldn't stand it. No one was even whispering amongst themselves. They were all waiting for me to react to the news I was just given. I didn't know how to act. All I wanted to do was cry.

_My mother, the mother who was so wonderful and kind, might not even be who she said she was. What if the mother I knew was nothing but a lie. Levy did say she hid in assassination guilds, meaning she would have had to ki- NO! I won't believe that. Not at all. I refuse to believe that she could be a bad person of any kind, even if it meant saving herself._

I knew Laxus could feel the turmoil happening inside me, he kept getting all fidgety and looked too awkward, like he just wanted to run and hide under a rock, let me deal with this all on my own.

"Levy, tell us more about these Burnhearts." I heard Master say.

"Unfortunately, there really isn't anything more to tell. They were in hiding for most of their existence. There was really only what I already told you. I even used my gale-force reading glasses and read it several more times to make sure there was nothing I missed and there were no hidden messages either."

"You're certain?"

"Completely, Master."

Master hummed and closed his eyes, seeming to be in deep thought. The still silent guild watching him, awaiting whatever he is going to say. I, too, was watching him, grateful that he had taken the attention away from me.

"Team Shadowgear," Master's voice echoed throughout the guild, calling the attention he already had. "I am going to contact the council. I am going to request that you be allowed into their library. I will explain all that has happened, and this information. If they allow it, I want you to go and find any information you can on the Burnhearts, and on the people who were after Layla. Find out if it's at all possible that they are still around. Gajeel, I want you to go with them. If those people are still around, they could be in danger for looking for information."

After he had finished speaking, he hopped off the counter and started walking back to his office.

"If they could be in danger, that would mean Lucy is, too. Somebody needs to protect her, how come you aren't telling anyone to be with her." Master stopped walking to address Natsu's yelling.

"Be quiet, Natsu. She's already in good hands, she doesn't need anymore protection than she already has." I looked from the master to Natsu to see steam coming from him.

"How can you say that? We were barely able to protect her at the games. And when she first joined the guild, she was hurt so much and all of us weren't able to do anything to protect her, and there was more of us then!" _I'm targeted alot._

"Laxus and the Raijinshuu weren't here during the Phantom Lord incident and everyone here has gotten stronger since then. And Lucy was targeted during the games but came out with no more injuries than anyone else. And once again Laxus and the Raijinshuu weren't there with her. I sent specific people that time. They're helping this time. Lucy has been staying at Laxus' house and nothing has happened so far other than you and your team weakening the barrier surrounding the place. Speaking of which," Master found Freid in the crowd. "did you repair the barrier?"

"Not yet, Master. I will do that as soon as I leave. Is there anything else?"

"Strengthen it, and make it so that anyone going through has to have physical contact with people that can go through at anytime. This way no one will be able to sneak behind you or anyone else. Also place another barrier around the house. If either is broken have it send an alarm here. Can you do all of that?"

"All except the alarm here. I apologize." Freid bowed his head in disappointment.

"In that case," Master faced Laxus and I, "I will want you two here during the days you're not training. And I want the Raijinshuu at the house when you aren't at the guild." I felt a prickle of annoyance climb my spine, and it probably came from Laxus. I know he wouldn't want to be with all four of us all the time at the house, nor would he want to be at the guild all the time either. Still, we nodded our compliance.

"What about the rest of us? Are we supposed to just sit around while our guildmates could potentially be in danger?" Erza's voice sounded both calm and outraged all at the same time. The guild mumbled their agreements.

"The rest of you will be taking jobs like usual, keeping an eye out for suspicious characters, listening for any strange rumors that could be related to Lucy, the Burnhearts, or their trackers."

Master then turned and began walking to his office once again. Once he was through the door the silent guild broke out into hushed whispers, all pertaining to me, my mother, the ability or whatever, and if these trackers might still be after that ability.

I walked a little closer to Levy, "Do you know what it's actually called? The ability, I mean."

"In a few of the readings it was referred to as 'Duplice' meaning dual, but what the Burnhearts called it, I don't know." Levy looked annoyed at the fact, I can understand why. I'd want to know what the people with the ability called it, not what people who didn't even know if it actually existed referred to it as.

I sighed, "Well, that's better than calling it 'the ability' all the time."

I began walking away before Levy called out to me, "Hey, Lu. I'm sorry that I was the one to tell you all this. I'm sure your parents would have eventually." I nodded and went to sit at a table.

I was sitting barely twenty seconds before I let my face and body fall into the hard wood, resulting in a loud bang throughout the still-not-as-loud-as-it-should-be guild. I could feel their stares on me. I groaned loudly and wiggled a little, not caring about their thoughts. All of this was too much in my brain. Too much has happened this past month.

_Honestly, I couldn't almost die and be moody for a while. I just had to go and nearly die, have my keys destroyed, be 'Linked' to someone I barely know, be moody, have my emotions confused, being able to share our emotions, gain Laxus' magic, be forced to leave my house, cause an explosion at the guild, the constant and tiring training, and now finding out my mother might not be who I thought, possibly having people after me, again, and again putting the guild in danger because of it. Why won't it just stop?_

**In one of the reviews last chapter, it was mentioned that Layla's death date isn't actually known. Now, I could be very wrong, but I'm really sure that I read somewhere that she died July 7 X777, because I remember thinking that it was really weird that Layla died the same day that the dragons all disappeared and it was never mentioned. Again, I could be wrong and misread something.**

**And for those of you worried about this, I'm not going to overpower Lucy and give her dozens of magic types. In this story it's just going to be her own Celestial magic and Laxus' Lightning magic. If after I finish this and decide I want to do a sequel, then maybe, **_**maybe**_**, I'd give her a third one, but I doubt I would. Besides, I still have no idea how I want this to end so that won't be for a long time.**

**The Expo was awesome, by the way, spent way more than I should have in Artist Alley. I think being surrounded by all of it was just what I needed to get my creative mind buzzing again.**

**Send me lots and lots of reviews about anything and everything, and I'll be back soon with the result of your inspiration, my Muses.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

I stayed with my face on the table for a fair while, not bothering to care about the whispers I hear about me having a breakdown. I hear shifting at the table, figuring it to be someone from my team, I don't bother to look up. Until I hear a haughty snort that only one person could have.

I bring my face up to meet the annoyed face of Evergreen, "Well?"

I sit up fully, looking around to see what she could mean, but the only thing of importance was Bixlow getting his chest healed by Wendy. _I guess that means I really did some damage. _I look back to Evergreen's scowl, "Well, what?"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on in that brain of yours or what? I mean, seriously, Laxus, as much as he is trying to hide it, has a whole rainbow of emotions crossing his face, including his eyes watering like he's about to cry."

I giggle a little, "Take a picture for me, you never know, it might come in handy."

Evergreen's scowl melted as her face gained a small smirk and leaned in towards me, "It's okay, Lucy. I know you just want it for yourself. No need to hide it."

"What!?" I hear myself shriek. I look around the guild, hoping I haven't attracted the attention of a certain matchmaker, or a lightning magic user. Not seeing Mira, and noticing that the dragon slayers within a ten-foot radius had been deafened, I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Really?" I begin whispering harshly, leaning towards her over the table, "That's what you want to talk about right now. I already told you earlier, I don't want to chance it."

"Don't want to chance what, Luce?" I turn at the sound of Natsu's voice and see my team, along with Bixlow and Wendy, sitting close by. Really close.

"How long have you guys been sitting there?" I try to ask non-suspiciously.

"We got here just now, what don't you want to chance?" Of course Erza wouldn't allow a topic change.

"It's nothing important."

"I'm betting it's what I heard earlier at the house." _Dammit, Bixlow._

Gray turned to Bixlow, "What did you hear?" _Don't say a word._

"They were talking about how Cosplayer here has a little cr-"

"Oh, look, Master's coming out of the office!" I practically shout to get the attention away from Bixlow's next words. I saw the confused looks of my team, and the smirk from Evergreen, when I shot an icy glare at Bixlow.

I was lucky enough to actually have had Master Makarov coming out of his office during those moments, and so my diversion worked, considering everyone looked to him on the second floor. "Listen, brats." _I really wonder why, when he talks to all of us, he calls us brats. _"The council now knows of our situation and has decided to let Levy into the library, however she can only bring one person in with her. All three will still be going, two will just have to wait outside the library. I leave the choice up to you, Levy." I see the heated glares that Jet and Droy send Gajeel, and the annoyed look, that somehow paired with the cocky smirk, Gajeel sends back. I look to Levy and see the exasperated look she has on her face.

"As for Lucy," My attention was immediately called back to the Master. "the council has deemed my previous decision unfit, therefore they have called for you and any companions to go to headquarters." The Master's voice begins to sound bitter, "They figure they can protect you better than your own guild." To say the guild was outraged was the understatement of the century. I heard bursts of 'who the hell do they think they are's and 'we just got back our rank as number one guild of Fiore's, but mostly 'nobody can protect her better than we can's.

Master hopped down from the second floor to the bar, "It can be refused," the guild shared their agreements, but stopped at the Master's next words, "however, we won't be permitted to use the council library." The guild mumbles were along the lines of 'how important is it?' and 'we need that information.' _Dammit, I really don't want to go to the headquarters, but I want to know more about the people who were after my mother, the people who could come after me and the rest of the guild._

"I'll go." I state loud enough to be heard over the guild. The guild quieted at my words and looked to me.

"No, Luce, you shouldn't have to." Gray shakes his head slightly as he speaks to me.

"We need the information." I counter. "If the people who were after my mother are still around we need to know everything we can about them. That won't happen if I stay here." I take a deep breath, "Besides, it's not like I'll be going alone. The Master said 'any companions'. Did they say there was a limit, Master?"

"You and Laxus were mandatory, there will also be Gajeel and Team Shadowgear. Other than that they probably won't tolerate more than three, maybe four others."

"Well that's enough for our team." Natsu shouts excitedly. From behind me I hear Laxus snort.

"I won't be going without my team, Flamebrain. Besides, the council doesn't like you much."

"And I want Wendy, just in case something happens." I add quickly before Natsu can retort.

"If Wendy goes, then I'm going to." Charle says from her place beside Wendy.

"I would also like to go to accompany Gajeel." Pantherlily said in his polite, almost noble, way of speaking.

"That makes four other people and two cats. No one else can go, Natsu."

"We don't even get a say!?" Natsu yelled, looking from Laxus to Master. "We, Lucy's friends who have been with Lucy since the beginning, don't even get a chance!" Master sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Enough, Natsu. If Lucy goes, Laxus has no choice but to go, therefore it should be his decision who goes along. If it's his team, who also get along quite well with Lucy, then so be it." Master sighed again and reopened his eyes, "Anyways, Natsu, you have a new addition to your team, and since Lucy made a good point about bringing Wendy, that would make five people and three cats. You'd just be sent back. There's no point in arguing about the matter any further."

Natsu opened his mouth to say something else, but the Master was right, there was nothing Natsu could say to change Master's mind.

**Hey, so in the reviews I got asked a couple things. One was how often I update, and I try to update every two weeks. Keyword: try. It doesn't always happen every two weeks, but I will post something at least once a month, even if it's short. A little off topic, I have the next few chapters written because I had my inspiration and writing mojo flowing, but then I started reading a BixLu story and all my LaLu thoughts just went right out the window, so even if I don't write anything over the next bit, you will still have at least two chapters.**

**Another was what inspired the assassins. To be honest, I just felt like this story wasn't really going anywhere, and since it's never been said, to my knowledge, that there was anyone able to use both caster and holder magic, I though 'hey, why not make it something that Layla could do' and it sort of escalated into people wanting to capture and use her for her magic and her going into hiding and all that kind of stuff. And chances are that if anyone were to find out about this ability and the possibilities of its use, they would go after Lucy as well. If you mean why was Layla in an assassins guild, she was trying to throw the people hunting her off her trail, and what better way than going into every kind of guild imaginable.**

**Anyways that's all I have to say, so leave some reviews for any reason. If you have a question that will be answered in the story, I probably won't answer it in the little notes at the end, so don't feel too bad. Have a happy Halloween, too, and I'll be back soon, my muses.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

So now, here we are, two days later. _I guess Master gets what he wanted, for me to go out, it may not be a job exactly, but same principle._

Freid, Bixlow, Evergreen, Levy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Wendy, Charle, Laxus and myself. On a train. All crammed into one compartment because everywhere else was full. On our way to Hargeon to wait for the rune knights to come for us, then take us to the location of the Council headquarters. All we know about he place is that it's by the ocean, it would seem that they don't want the place destroyed this time, like Ultear did seven years ago, so they keep the location a secret.

Luckily, the compartment was a large first-class one, otherwise we'd be having some problems. There still were problems, of course. Like the fact that there were two dragon slayers that get extreme motion sickness. Gajeel was still only just getting used to having motion sickness, so he looked like he was about to die, and Laxus looked green and like he wanted to kill something, other than that he kept his face composed.

"Salamander's been dealing with this for how long?" Gajeel spoke from his place between Levy and Jet, Jet glaring all the while.

"He's had it for as long as I can remember." Levy answered, glancing nervously at Gajeel, him looking about ready to puke on her.

"Wendy, why don't you use Troia on them?" I looked to the little girl who was sitting between Laxus and Freid, Freid looking slightly upset that he couldn't sit beside Laxus.

"Troia will only work on a person so many times, so it's best that I don't use it for idle journeys if it isn't necessary." Her answer sounded rehearsed, as if she'd said it dozens of times before. Considering she's taken jobs with Natsu several times, she probably has had to say it to him everytime.

"Well, I doubt either of you will want to do this, but whenever Natsu gets like this, he lays down on either mine or Erza's lap, usually mine. It seems to help him relax and deal with the motion sickness better." I heard Gajeel grunt as if to say 'like hell I would do that', and Laxus didn't move to show he even acknowledged I'd said anything.

_I guess it's a good thing they didn't want to. The compartment is already crowded enough, I don't think it would fit all of us while two people were laying down._

I look around at my travel partners. From Laxus, right across from me in the window seat, to Wendy, looking so tiny beside him, to Charle, on Wendy's lap, to Freid, Bixlow then Evergreen. Across from Evergreen is Droy, Jet, Gajeel, Levy, with Pantherlily on her lap, then myself.

**We are now arriving in Hargeon. **The conductor's voice spoke throughout the train.

We all started shuffling and stretching, though Laxus and Gajeel moved a bit more slowly. Droy and Evergreen left, followed by Jet, Bixlow, Freid and Wendy. Gajeel had his hand on Levy's shoulder for balance, him moving slowly behind her. Laxus and myself were stuck behind them. Laxus kept his hand on the wall as he stood behind me.

"Do you know how we're getting to the council headquarters from here?" I angle my head to look at Laxus over my shoulder.

"No, I just hope it isn't far."

"Don't think you can handle another vehicle?" My voice had a slight teasing tone to it.

"Next time I might actually get sick." He had a ghost of a smile on his face past the look of nausea.

"Just don't get sick on me." My statement is heard by everyone as we finally got off the train and into the station. All we get is a few odd looks from them and a slightly worried look from Wendy. I rest my hand on her shoulder and shake my head to say nothing's wrong.

"It's good you've all arrived here safely." We all turn at the sound of the voice and see Lahar followed by Doranbolt and a few other members of the Rune Knights. "After what Makarov told us, we contemplated going to Magnolia to gather you. Now, if you would follow us, we will be departing soon."

"How will we be getting there?" I saw Wendy look up to Doranbolt as she asked the question.

"We will be walking, until we reach a river, we will be going by boat from then on." He was far less formal with us than Lahar is, which I think might be a good thing. It could mean that he thinks of us as friends, or acquaintances at the very least.

We left the station and were escorted through Hargeon, and into a forest. I might not get another chance to ask some questions that have been on my mind since two days ago when it was decided that we'd be going to council headquarters.

"I have a few questions." I say.

Lahar barely spares me a glance as he curtly says, "What is it?"

"Why did you want me to come here? Why was that the condition for letting us into the council library?"

"You know that we do all that we can to keep order in this country?"

"Yes."

"Then when Fairy Tail, a guild notorious for causing trouble, requests the help of the council, we must take advantage of it. Keep whatever might cause the next problem under close observation."

"'Next problem' meaning me."

"What else? Several times, it seems, Miss Heartphelia, that you were the root cause of many of Fairy Tail's biggest catastrophes."

I grimaced at his harsh words, but I knew I couldn't deny them. _Even some things that were never reported to the council were caused by me._

I was quiet the rest of the way to the council headquarters.

**Hello, Muses, I hope you all had a good Halloween. My plans ended up falling through, so I guess it's a good thing I decided against buying the overly expensive female Riddler costume.**

**I don't really have much to say here today, other than I apologize for the short chapter. I wanted it to be longer but this was as much as I could think of for this portion of the story. The next chapter is a decent enough length though, I swear it.**

**You all know to send reviews about anything and everything for my inspiration. Bye for now and I'll be back soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

We've been at the council headquarters for two weeks now and Levy has refused to leave the library, other than to go to the bathroom, I've even seen Jet bringing food for her and Gajeel, with a very sour look on his face all the while. I'm fairly certain she's even been sleeping in there, causing Gajeel to have to as well. He wouldn't admit it, but I know that even if she told him he could leave to go sleep in his room, he wouldn't dare leave her alone in a place that we don't all trust and feel safe in. Laxus and his team have been the same way with me and Wendy, but she generally has the exceeds around her, so they let her wander with just Pantherlily and Charle.

During the days Gajeel and Levy would be back in the library, if they had even left at all during the night. Jet and Droy would be standing outside the doors, seething that they couldn't go in as well. Wendy would normally be off learning new magic, mostly healing magic, but some defensive and even some offensive magic, along with strengthening the magic she already knows. Charle and Pantherlily would be talking while watching over Wendy. If Wendy isn't practising her magic then usually she is with us. Laxus and I request to leave the area to train in the forest or at the beach cliffs. Ever since Lahar's comments a few weeks back, Laxus has been pushing me harder to learn the lightning magic, though it usually only ever happens if a Rune Knight is available to escort us. Freid, Bixlow and Evergreen follow us if we are able to leave, but if not then we do whatever kind of training we can do at the building without damaging too much. Ever since the first day though, when we broke down a wall, they've been very good about taking us out to train when we want to, it's only ever for short periods of time, so I haven't accomplished very much since we've been here.

At night, we're all separated. Well, not completely. The council gave us three rooms, three beds in each. Gajeel, with Pantherlily, Jet and Droy to one, Laxus, Freid and Bixlow to another, then Levy, Wendy, Evergreen, Charle and myself to the third. Evergreen refused to share a bed if there were other beds that the rest of us could share, so it was decided that Levy and I would share, when she came to the room to sleep, then Wendy and Charle would have the last. So, needless to say, we don't get very much alone time, especially when we only were given rights to use two bathrooms to split between the ten of us, well, twelve if you include the exceeds.

Luckily, we get a break from the guys when we go to bed, I don't think I'd be able to handle them if we had to stay together all the time. I feel Laxus' annoyance with having to be with all of us all the time, as well. Unfortunately, during these nights away from Laxus and the guys, it gives Evergreen the perfect opportunity to relentlessly tease and question me. And thanks to that, Wendy, and Charle, now know everything, from my maybe-feelings to the confusion to the out-right refusal to say anything to Laxus. And some nights, Wendy even gets in on the questioning. Tonight is one of those nights.

"So, Lucy, I've been wondering something." Wendy said innocently enough, but these two weeks with her let me know that she has a devilish side equivalent to Mirajane's when she's matchmaking. But she still looks too innocent, so I can't bring myself to say 'no' to her questioning, or even ignore it like I do with Evergreen and Mira.

I look over to her, Evergreen's interest caught as well, and she takes it as a cue to ask her questions, "What was it like while you were living with Laxus?"

This question had never come up. I have no idea how to answer. I never even thought about it. What was it like living with Laxus?

"It was easy, I guess." I said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how the 'Link' caused us to feel each other's emotions, so we knew when the other was getting annoyed, so there wasn't any fighting. We just stopped whatever we were doing. Evergreen, you were there for a bit, you know what it was like." I waved an arm towards Evergreen.

Evergreen nodded and spent a few moments in thought, "Plus, you two were so in sync that you would be doing something, then Laxus would came in and say that he was going to do it. Or whenever you would be out training thinking about a bath and inside Laxus would go run one for some unknown reason."

"Ya, that was nice." I said through giggles. "Anyways, Wendy, alot of the time I was outside training, other than the last few days when we were otherwise forced to be at the guild. But, the 'Link' probably made it easier for us to live with eachother. I mean, we didn't know eachother at all, but I had to go and impose on him and live in his house. Under any normal circumstances, things would have been very tense and difficult."

"I guess I get what you mean when you said easy, then." Wendy was pulling back the covers on her bed, Charle already asleep beside her.

"Anyways, we should get to bed. Laxus told me that we'd be going out training in the morning. Oh, and Wendy?" Wendy perked at the sound of her name. "He said that Doranbolt would be the one escorting us, so you can join, if you'd like."

"Doranbolt? Are you sure?" Wendy was doing her best to hide her interest in the man.

"He didn't really say 'Doranbolt', but said 'the damn mind meddler that has a soft spot for Wendy', so I'm assuming he meant Doranbolt."

"I'll come."

"Okay, should I put you in the shower to wake you up?" I said with a bit of a devious smile.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny. Just get Charle to wake me." And with that, she plopped down into her pillows.

I giggled a little as I turned out the lights and fell asleep.

*The Next Day*

"Come on, Girly. We've been working on this for weeks. You should be able to get it by now. You know that you could easily do it."

"I know that I should be able to, but I can't."

Laxus started taunting me like this last week when I could still barely make thirty feet. Now I'm sitting just under forty feet, and progress is very slow.

"We've been at this for almost three hours, I'm taking a break." I said as I flopped onto the sandy beach. Laxus opened his mouth as if to argue, but at Bixlow's headshake, and probably feeling my frustration and agitation, he just closed his mouth again and walked towards the trees that surrounded the beach that we were on.

_Dammit! Why can't I do this any faster? The other stupid things were so easy compared to this. Laxus is right. I should easily get this. I did it at the guild, albeit by accident and I kind of freaked out about it, but I still did it._

I let out a loud sigh and collapse onto my side, not caring that I'd get sand stuck to my face and in my hair and clothes. I just laid there listening to the ocean and the light conversations happening around me. The area we were in itself was actually quite nice, not Laxus' property nice, but still nice. We could see the council headquarters on the cliffside, which was opposite the small beach, and there were trees on either side going up the steep hillside. I could hear Wendy's excited chatter at Doranbolt, along with Doranbolt's lighthearted replies. Lily and Charle had decided to come along and I knew that they were hovering around Wendy. I could hear the Raijinshuu's quiet, comfortable ways of speaking with each other, and I could feel that Laxus enjoyed the matter of conversation, whatever it was.

I was beginning to relax, feeling ready to begin training again.

That was the moment we heard a large explosion back at the Council headquarters. In an instant we were all up and running back to the headquarters. Specifically to the part that had a pillar of dark grey smoke coming from it.

"The library."

Those small words from Doranbolt sent worry crashing over me.

**Okay, Muses, again I don't really have anything to say, but send me lots and lots of reviews and inspiration and I will be back soon.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

I felt lightning sparking around me, emitting from every part of my body, pushing me to run faster. I was well ahead of everyone else, though I feel Laxus getting closer as he used his own lightning to move him faster to keep up with me. I could feel my magic draining fast, but I didn't care. All I did care about was getting to my friends as fast as I could. Within minutes I was at the large hole in what used to be the council library wall.

"LEVY!" I felt myself scream as soon as I could see inside the building. It was a disaster. Large stones from the wall knocked over bookcases, spilling their contents everywhere. Other stones had landed on tables, others destroying the chairs, smaller ones had gone farther not causing as much damage. Overthrown tables, bits of iron buried into whatever remained, evidence of other magic in various places. There was a fight after the explosion. "Gajeel! Jet! Droy!" I screamed their names more as I ran throughout the room searching for them.

My lungs were tired from the run up the steep hill, and the additional screaming wasn't helping. My body was gasping for air, and I knew that if I kept screaming for my friends like I was, I was going to destroy my voice.

Laxus came into the room after a minute, wincing everytime I screamed a name. I knew I was crying now, but I didn't care one bit, knowing he could feel the turmoil happening inside me. Laxus seemed to know the only places I couldn't bring myself to look for them, under the crashed shelves and destroyed bits of wall. I could feel his slight relief for everytime he didn't have to move a large object off of a person. I could also feel his agony of having to check every other spot though. I could feel the sadness of having to move a shelf or large rock off of a person, most were alive, just with broken bones or were unconscious. There were, however, a few that had sustained major injuries and had died during either the explosion or the fight that occurred soon after.

I was still freaking and searching for my best friend when Laxus grabbed my arms and pulled me to a stop.

"Lucy, dammit, they're not here!" Laxus yelled when I continued to try and look for them, his hands holding my arms were shaking me lightly trying to bring me to focus on him. "They're probably still fighting the people who did this, now calm the fuck down and get a hold of yourself." Laxus gripped my arms so tight that I knew they were going to bruise.

The Raijinshuu, exceeds, Wendy and Doranbolt arrived after another few minutes. I had calmed enough to look over the injuries of some of the Rune Knights.

"Now that we're all here, Wendy, these guys are hurt so you'll be staying here to heal them. Lucy, you'll be staying here with her. The rest of us let's go." Laxus spoke with absolute authority, but I was going to argue either way.

"I am NOT staying here while you guys go fight!"

"Yes, you are. You haven't gotten enough control over your magic to actually use it in battle."

"I have enough for close range. I'm going, and there's no stopping me. My best friend is out there fighting, probably for her life, because of me, again!"

"And what if you encounter a long range fighter, you might be able to reach thirty feet but that doesn't mean you can actually do any damage at that distance. Besides, who will be here with Wendy in case they come back?" Laxus had gotten closer, using his height to try and intimidate me.

"I'll stay." Doranbolt's calmer voice broke through our yelling.

Laxus looked at him with eyes that could kill. Doranbolt just shrugged.

"There's no use arguing with a girl who feels guilty. She would have gone either way. This way, Wendy doesn't end up alone. Besides, there's no time for this."

As Laxus sighed, I knew he had given up. "Charle, I know you're already staying here, but, Lily, please stay as well, just in case." Lily nodded quickly as I turned to face Wendy. "Wendy, there are four people unconscious, best I can figure is that they were hit on the head. The other eight have broken bones, but no serious injuries, other than one with broken ribs."

My gaze passed over Doranbolt. I knew he had counted the amount of Rune Knights in the room, and the numbers I said didn't add up.

With a heavy heart, I put my hand on his arm, feeling a small prickle of jealousy that clearly wasn't from me, "I'm sorry." His eyes were downcast, only lifting slightly in surprise when he felt Wendy grab his hand.

I turned to the opening in the wall, and began running with Laxus and the Raijinshuu running behind me.

We had only been running a few minutes when I heard a familiar voice scream.

"Let go of me!"

**So, my Muses, I was asked to let everyone know that the LaLu week themes are out, though many of you probably already know. The dates are January 20-26 2016. I will also be putting them up on my profile.**

**LaLu Week 2016**

**Day 1 Aquarius **

**Day 2 Devilish**

**Day 3 Dream**

**Day 4 Sparks**

**Day 5 Manga**

**Day 6 Games**

**Day 7 Prey**

**Now onto the news, I want to do LaLu week, so I will be taking a small break from Linked, but I promise you a chapter of minimum 2 500 words, which isn't all that long, but longer than I usually write.**

**So, if there is an idea for those themes that you want to read, but don't want to write it, let me know. I don't really know what I want to do for too many of them, especially day 5, that one has me completely stumped.**

**I actually started on Aquarius but then I couldn't figure out how I wanted Laxus to first talk to Lucy, so I figured 'hey, I'll get this person to talk to her first' and then it turned into not a LaLu.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Changing our direction slightly, we followed the yell. After another few short moments, we broke through the trees into a small clearing. There seemed to be dozens of Rune Knights scattered throughout the area, even when we were still running we came across them. I could hear the sounds of metal against metal, yells, screams, and more explosions in other areas of the forest. In the area in front of us, though, was where all my attention was. Nine people. Six fighting, one standing around not doing anything, one smiling maliciously, and the last being held in the air by her throat.

"Levy!" I know I probably shouldn't have shouted that we were here, we could have surprised them. I just couldn't help it, seeing my best friend like that, with no one able to help, despite how much I know the guys wanted to.

The man who was holding Levy by the throat looked to us and dropped her to the ground with a sickening crack in a crumpled heap.

"Look at that, new opponents for me, you can have one, too, Adrian." 'Adrian' looked over to us and just shrugged his shoulder, as if deeming us unacceptable, though, he did have the smallest of smirks on his face.

"Whatever, Beta, as long as it gives me something to do." Even Adrian's voice sounded agonizingly bored. The two made no move towards us even though the two clearly thought that they were the stronger group.

As we cautiously walked closer, I studied the two, along with the others. Adrian stood with a slouched posture, a disinterested expression plastered on his face, looking the epitome of boredom. His short, blonde hair was spiked towards the back and he had an unnaturally pale complexion. Though he looked so placid and calm, something seemed to scream that he was a force to be reckoned with. Beta, on the other hand almost seemed to be Adrian's exact opposite. He was freakishly tall, well above even Bixlow's height, he hadn't stopped his wide grin and creepy cackle since our presence was first noticed. He had long, straight black hair, with lightly tanned skin. They both could easily be considered attractive if it wasn't for the sadistic air that surrounded the two. Two of the others looked relatively the same, almost like copies of eachother, so they were probably twins and one each were fighting against Jet and Droy. The final one I couldn't see, though Gajeel seemed to be having a difficult time.

We had just crossed a quarter of the field stepping over bodies when Laxus spoke in hushed tones, "Kay, girly, I know that you aren't going to listen to me when I say not to go after that guy who had bookworm, so, Bixlow, stay with her. You guys have fought against eachother before, so you have an idea of how the other fights."

"That was a long time ago, and Cosplayer doesn't even have her keys anymore." Bixlow stated.

"She still has an idea of how you fight, and that's how she works best, working alongside other people to their strengths. Ever, Freid, I want you two to help out bookworm's cheerleaders. Whoever finishes up first, if you can, go fight with Metalbreath."

_Though, it is a good plan, I don't know if that was a compliment that I'm good support or an insult that I can't work as the lead._

"Compliment, girly, just leave it." I heard Laxus say before my mind could question it further. I noticed the confused looks on Bixlow's and Freid's faces and the annoyingly knowing one on Evergreen's.

Freid and Evergreen broke away from us to go support Jet and Droy.

"Laxus, y'sure you want me to work with the Cosplayer on this? She really can't control her magic that well yet, and I don't know if I'll be able to cover us both if things get rough." I felt my blood boil at his words, though, I knew where he was coming from. If I can't control the lightning in a fight, he'd have to deal with our opponent and protect me.

"Just watch each other's backs. You both are capable enough that you shouldn't need to baby the other." After Laxus' words, he walked away from us towards Adrian, and Bixlow and I shared a look that had was both unsure and confident, if that makes any sense.

We were finally close enough that I could see Levy. She was hurt and bleeding, but was breathing. I let out a relieved sigh.

"So, you're the ones left for me." Beta's voice was loud and boisterous, "I'm almost disappointed." His laughter was just as loud as his words.

I felt annoyance tingle my skin at his words.

"Cosplayer, don't let his words get to you." Bixlow whispered over Beta's loud laughing. I looked over to see Bixlow studying Beta as hard as I was on the walk over, at least I think so.

_It's so hard to tell what he's thinking with only his mouth and jaw visible._

"Try only using your whip and attacking him directly." Bixlow said after a few moments. I raised my eyebrow, and he seemed to notice, for he spoke again, "If you use the lightning magic too soon, he might perceive you as too much of a threat, and since you can't use the lightning to your advantage yet, we can't have him focusing all his attacks on you until we know what he can do."

"So you're wanting to have him focus on you until then?" I say quickly, I doubt Beta will let us talk much longer, judging by the annoyed look that is steadily appearing on his face. This doesn't stop me from looking at Bixlow like he's missing a few screws in the head with his plan.

"I know the magic I'm using forward and backwards, I'll be better equipped for whatever he sends our way." Bixlow spoke with a sense of urgency, probably also getting the idea that Beta isn't a very patient person.

"Fine," I sigh, "I'll stay back, but I ain't promising not to use that magic if I need to."

Bixlow stepped in front of me and forward towards Beta, his 'babies' have an almost ethereal glow to them. I put my hand to the whip at my side, lightly caressing the handle, now more than ever before missing my dear spirits who are cut off from me.

_I could really use you guys now, I hope that you're alright, and that we'll see eachother again soon._

Shaking my head clear of the thoughts as I heard a crash where Bixlow was once standing. I took my whip quickly in my hands as my eyes searched for both Bixlow and Beta in the dust cloud. I caught sight of Bixlow jumping back away from Beta, who was moving at an unnatural speed. Beta was punching at Bixlow with his hands and arms looking like mere blurs. Bixlow was either dodging or using his dolls to block the fists.

_I'm almost happy that he decided he wanted to be the one Beta focused on, but, what am I supposed to do? Beta's moving too fast for me to attack with my whip and I wouldn't be able to handle the speeds this guy is doing if he turned to focus on me if I used my lightning magic._

I saw Bixlow's jaw clenching, he was completely unable to attack because he had to put all his attention into his defence.

_Dammit! I can't just sit here and do nothing!_

I could feel the lightning dancing beneath my skin, just begging to be released against this guy.

_No!_ I forced myself to calm down. _Bixlow said no lightning until we know what we're up against. It isn't necessary that I use it now so I can't._

I looked to Bixlow again, willing him to give me a sign as to what to do.

It was at that moment that Bixlow stepped a little too close to the crater that was created at the beginning of the fight, I'm assuming by Beta. The side collapsed in, causing Bixlow to fall to his back with a grunt. Beta stopped his quick movements and, with his unnaturally sized grin, reeled back and went to punch at Bixlow. Bixlow's arms crossed into an 'X'.

_I know this! It's his defensive move, the X formation._

The small totems went to their master's aid in an instant, creating a small shield between Bixlow and Beta's fist. Beta's eyes glinted in excitement, as if the dolls weren't even there. Beta shattered the center doll and Bixlow's eyes went large in surprise as he tried to figure out why. My eyes widened as I realized what happened, my mind went to the possibility of Bixlow getting hit by his attack and my whip was headed towards him in an instant. Bixlow barely had time to register what had wrapped around his arms and pulled him away from Beta, Beta's punch just missing his feet and hitting the ground, causing another loud crash. Bixlow landed on the ground a few feet in front of me. Once I saw that he was no longer in any danger, and Beta didn't seem to be attacking again, I allowed myself to relax a little as I took my whip from around Bixlow's arms.

_What the hell happened!? Bixlow's X formation is strong enough to withstand Loke's Regulus punch, so why did it break when Beta punched it._

"Bixlow, have you figured out what's up with this guy?" I say, gaining Bixlow's attention for the moment.

"He uses a speed magic, though, he isn't very good with it." He started, still faced towards where Beta should be, looking for him. "It seems he can't use it around his entire body, so he focuses it into his arms. He has another magic as well. I think it's Shatter magic. It's a magic that's very close to Gildart's Crash magic, the only difference is that while it completely destroys what he touches it also causes a large explosion in its wake. He probably caused the explosion back at the council library."

"So why didn't he destroy your, um, babies earlier?" _Would he take offence if I called them dolls?_

"Well, I thought he had that magic when he first attacked, but then I figured he didn't when my babies weren't destroyed during his attacks against me before. Just now though, he went right through them without a problem, so I believe he can only use one type of magic at a time."

_I've never heard of that before, usually when people have more than one kind of magic, they can use them at will. But then again, I never thought I'd be able to use lightning magic, since I'm a holder type mage._

"He was using his speed to try and hit me while I was moving so he couldn't use his shatter magic, but when I fell, he knew I wasn't going anywhere so there was no need to use his speed magic, so instead he used his shatter magic." Bixlow stopped looking for Beta and looked towards me for a few seconds, a grateful smile on the half of his face that I could see. "Don't know what would've happened if his fist connected. Guess it's a good thing we were paired up. Thanks, Cosplayer."

I was going to reply, but before I could, a deep wound appeared in my right shoulder. The pure unexpectedness of the wound, plus the pain, caused me to collapse to my knees on the ground. Bixlow was at my side in an instant.

"What the hell happened!? Your arm is bleeding!" Bixlow was very nearly shouting in panic.

"You need to calm down. I'm fine." Bixlow cut me off before I could say more.

"How can you say that? Your arm just split open for no reason and you say I need to calm down and that you'll be fine! Are you nuts?"

"Bixlow!" He stopped talking, his mouth was still slightly agape though in surprise at my shout. "It's healing already. Look."

And I was right. It had already almost completely sealed again.

"How?" Bixlow was dumbfounded.

"I'm guessing Laxus got hit in his fight."

"You get each other's wounds." His voice still held immense amounts of shock.

"Ya, but we also heal a hell of a lot faster, so it kind of evens out."

I looked behind Bixlow, and saw Beta still standing in the same spot that I pulled Bixlow from. He was looking at me with a peculiar look on his face. I knew he couldn't hear our words after Bixlow had stopped shouting, but that wasn't what I was thinking about.

_Why doesn't he ever come towards us? It's almost as if he can't, or even doesn't want to._

"Come on, we've got a fight to finish. There's something I want to check out so keep him coming after you." I said as I stood up. Bixlow seemed to just remember where we were as he stood up as well.

Bixlow was walking towards Beta. Bixlow's four remaining totems floated around him. Beta was still unmoving, his eyes trained on me. Bixlow seemed to notice this, as he sent his babies flying towards Beta, garnering his attention. Beta used his speed to get away from the dolls at the last second and had spun to the side.

"She's not where your eyes should be." Bixlow's voice had gone deep and had added a dangerous edge to his words.

I heard Beta let out a low growl, "I'll look wherever my interest is, dammit. And right now, it's with her and her healing ability." Beta lunged at Bixlow, and with that the fight between the two had started up again. Bixlow was being all the more careful now that he knew the magic this guy had could destroy what he uses for his magic, only using his dolls to block when he knew that Beta was using his speed magic, using his amazing acrobatics to dodge and trying to get a hit in while Beta was between attacks, me all the while standing, observing, while getting injuries from Laxus for reasons unknown to me. At least this way I know the injuries he's getting aren't life threatening, and even if they were, they heal within minutes.

It continued this way for a few more minutes before Beta had focused his speed magic to his legs and ran at Bixlow and kicked him hard in the chest, sending Bixlow flying back towards me. I rushed to his side to see if he was alright.

Bixlow slowly sat back up, breathing hard from having his breath knocked out of him, a layer of sweat coating his face, dripping down along his jaw.

_He's barely used any of his magic in comparison to his other fights that I've seen, and I can still feel so much magical energy in him, but he's exhausted. He can't continue dodging Beta's attacks like this._

"Bixlow, why don't you let me fight him for a while? I mean, I can use the lightning magic for speed, like earlier when I was trying to get to the library, and I can use my whip to try and keep him at a distance, and-"

"No." Bixlow's face was scrunched like he was squinting his eyes shut, "Not when you have no idea when you could get hurt. Look at you. You're covered in blood and you haven't even gotten into the fight. If Laxus gets a major injury at a critical moment in your fight, you're screwed."

I was about to argue that I could handle it when Bixlow spoke again.

"And if Beta gets close enough to use his shatter magic on you, you aren't only dooming your fight, but Laxus' as well, and he doesn't have anyone to cover him for those minutes that it would take for it to heal."

When Bixlow spoke of the repercussions on Laxus' end too, I couldn't bring myself to argue with him again. Everything he said was true, after all.

I nodded slowly, showing that I understood that I couldn't get involved. Bixlow sighed in a slow, apologetic way, knowing how useless I felt now. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he stood. I didn't bother to stand with him. And for the first time since this whole mess began, I felt completely and utterly useless.

_Stupid Link spell! If I can't fight with this magic I get from it, then what the hell is the point of learning it. It's not even a for sure thing that I get to keep it after this damn spell wears off. I never even thought about the fact that I'd screw with Laxus' fight if I'd gotten involved and hurt. Dammit, I should have stayed back with Wendy, at least there I would have been of some use. I don't even have my keys to at least send someone in with Bixlow, even if it meant not being able to fight alongside them._

I felt another gash appear on my head just above my eyebrow, the blood flowing freely into my eye. I lifted my head to continue to watch Bixlow's fight against Beta, wiping away the blood once I felt the cut had healed. Beta didn't seem to be moving as fast, allowing Bixlow to take on the offensive, getting in more than a few hits.

_Beta must be getting low on magic._ My face scrunched in concentration as I thought of something. _Beta hasn't stopped using magic this entire fight, which is normal considering it is a magic fight, but Master once told me something that goes against this._

_**No matter how great the mage, if they are using more than one type of magic, their magic will drain faster, especially when they aren't proficient in the magic.**_

_It was part of the explanation he gave me back when I first started learning the lightning magic. And taking in the amount of magical ability that I had felt at the beginning, which honestly wasn't much, and the amount of times he's switched between his magic types, he should be out of magic by now, especially since his speed magic isn't very well developed. So why hasn't he?_

Bixlow was getting in more and more attacks as I thought.

_**Going back to the multiple languages thing. Imagine how tired your mind would get if you had to write, or read, a letter where every word would switch to a new language.**_

My eyebrows drew together more as I tried to figure out why Beta hadn't completely drained his magic.

_**Right, because despite a person knowing all the languages, having to go through all of them every second would be exhausting for the mind.**_

I felt more cuts appearing on my arms, all very shallow, healing in seconds.

_**So, using multiple magics has the same effect on a person's magical energy. Is that why most people who know several kinds of magic usually only use one kind if they can help it?**_

_He has magic left because..._

_**Absolutely, it makes it easier on them, but it also helps to surprise an opponent with a different kind of magic when they aren't expecting it.**_

"Bixlow! Get away from him!" I hear myself yell before my thoughts could completely make sense. Standing from my spot on the ground, I get my whip ready to rip him away from Beta if he didn't listen.

**Hello, Muses. Sorry this took so long to get up, my computer was being stupid and cutting out the internet every few minutes. Also, I'm having second thoughts about an idea I had for this story. As much as I liked the idea, I just can't get that particular part to go anywhere. I'm going to try and change it so it may be a while before I upload another chapter. Don't worry, I will not be abandoning this, even if I tear out my hair in frustration.**

**So, tell me everything you liked and didn't like, maybe even send extra inspiration to help me get out of this rut I'm in, and I'll try to be back soon.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

As I sent my whip towards him, a second Beta appeared behind Bixlow and a translucent black hole that looked to have small blue glitter trails swirling in them was beside Bixlow right where my whip was going to be, disappearing and reappearing through another black hole on the other side of him. I could only watch as the second Beta went to attack Bixlow from behind while the original Beta continued to distract him from the front. Bixlow, who thankfully heard me and saw my whip go through the holes, was luckily a very acrobatic person and was able to avoid being hit directly by the two Betas. Though he wasn't quick enough to remain unscathed.

"You know, my Shatter magic doesn't work very well on object that aren't completely solid, so the human body usually only gets minimal damage in comparison to other things like trees or rocks." Beta spoke as if it was thoroughly disappointing that people didn't explode like everything else he uses his magic against. "It delivers enough damage, though, that you won't be able to use that arm for quite a while." Beta's head quirked to the side, his endlessly flowing hair following, "Unless, of course, you heal like the girl behind you." Bixlow's right arm was dangling at his side, rivers of blood flowing from his bicep and dripping off his fingertips.

"Bixlow, you can't fight alone now. Especially with what he can do. Let me help." I begged him from my spot.

"We can't risk it. It's too dangerous. And not just for you."

"But-" I was going to argue more, but was cut off by Beta.

"The way you spoke about me, you sound as if you know what I can do."

"I have an idea. Mind filling in the blanks?" I ask sarcastically, not expecting his response.

"Only if you tell me about your healing ability." Before I can even think about it, Bixlow opens his mouth.

"No way." Beta's face gets an annoyed scowl across it that's so very different from, but just as terrifying as, his maniacal grin.

"That's not for you to say." He grates through his teeth at Bixlow, then turning to me, all traces of the scowl gone. "Well?"

"Fine. But only if I like what you tell me." I say after a few seconds.

"Lucy!"

"Seems fair. What's your idea?" His tall form seemed to relax as he crossed his arms in front of him, obviously not planning on attacking, and just talking.

_He seems to be more consumed by his curiosity than his bloodlust._

"I don't know why, but for some reason you are able to use several forms of magic but only one at a time, other than that last attack, though you seem to be more proficient in your shatter magic. Also I believe that in some way, maybe another form of magic you have, you're borrowing magic energy from other people, which is why yours doesn't seem to be draining. It's almost as if you haven't been using your energy since the beginning of the fight."

Beta smiled his wide grin. "You're a smart girl. And you're very close. But in one way you're right, I haven't been using my own energy in this fight, and I have been using someone else's magic, though not because it's something that I can do. You see, there's a brain behind this operation, a new leader, you could say, and they aren't here, but they have this magic that's called Share. Very rare, very old. Each of us here got a special brand from them.

"These brands do two things, one is that everyone with matching brands can use each other's magic abilities. My true magic ability is Shatter, while the others here can use Speed, Multiply, and Portal, which is why I'm not overly good with them. The only downside is that we have to stay within a certain range of the others, and if we break line the others are cut off from not only the one who left, but everyone else who isn't close enough. So, for example, if I were to break line, the one fighting your black haired buddy, he could still use Adrian's magic, but not mine or the guy over on the other side of me, but when we're all together, we can all use everyone's magic, even the guys on the end who are too far from eachother to use it otherwise.

"Got it? If you don't, too bad. I ain't explaining it again.

"The second use of the brand is that when we use the other people's magic, we use the magic energy of the person who uses the Share magic, therefore we don't use our own magic energy. The downside to this is that we don't know when it will suddenly get cut off. Now, about your healing ability."

I heaved a sigh and opened my mouth to start, when Bixlow spoke again.

"Lucy, it doesn't just affect you when you tell him."

"His explanation was too good, there's no reason not to tell him, and as the kind of mage that I am, I am bound by my word."

"I was hurt a few months ago, I would have died in minutes, and in order to save my life, a friend of mine had my life force connected to another person's and now I heal faster than the average person thanks to that."

"And judging from the amount of blood on you, the healing goes both ways, but your downside is that you also share the injuries. Other than the original injury, I'm guessing, otherwise you both would probably be dead."

I just stared back at Beta. I agreed to tell him why I could heal the way I do. Not anything else. My promise is done. I couldn't tell him whether he was right or wrong either way though, thanks to me being unconcious for those two days.

"Well, now that we both have our answers. The fight can continue now." And just like that Beta had tensed again with his arms back in front of him, waiting for Bixlow or I to attack.

Bixlow forced himself up, and I walked forward with the intent to help him stand, when Beta, and all the others either yelled or grunted in pain. I looked to Beta and saw some strange symbol, like a scythe in front of a cresent moon, on his forearm glowing a deep red, looking almost as if it was burning him. _That must be the brand he was talking about._

"Dammit! Now?" Beta's mark stopped glowing and he let out a small growl, "Well, I can't play here anymore. Too bad. I was looking forward to seeing how much your healing could withstand."

And staying perfectly in a line all of them walked off into the forest.

Laxus walked over to me and Bixlow.

"Laxus, shouldn't we go after them?" Laxus gave Bixlow a solemn look.

"We can't, Bix. We're all hurt. If we go after them, we'll just get killed." I stopped listening as I walked over to Levy. I turned her onto her back and saw that she had several injuries that were similar to Bixlow's. I heard a low growl and my eyes flickered to the side to see Gajeel standing beside me.

"Laxus, we have to get Levy to Wendy fast."

**Heyyy, well, I've been gone for a while and I swear I didn't mean to be. I was going to come back sooner, but I got extremely sick and have barely been able to stay awake for more than six hours at a time and I'm actually still really sick right now.**

**I forgot to mention this last time, but, Adrian and Beta, I actually originally had their personalities switched, but Beta's looks with Adrian's personality was too similar to Karasu from Yu Yu Hakusho, and Adrian's looks with Beta's personality was really similar to Hisoka from HunterxHunter, so those got switched.**

**Also, I have my ideas sorted out for the most part, so it should be a bit easier to progress the story now. The next couple chapters may be a little mleh, though, mostly 'cause I'm probably gonna drag it out until I am completely certain it's what I want to do.**

**So, like usual, tell me everything, and I'll try to come back soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

"Why were you here instead of out capturing the people who blew up these walls?" I could hear Lahar yelling at Doranbolt through the thick wooden door of the library.

Wendy was still working on the injured Rune Knights when we got back and Lahar had arrived back at headquarters soon after. Apparently council members had some business elsewhere that day and Lahar was gone escorting council members when the library had been blown up. Laxus and I had given a brief summary of what we had found out, which was mostly me repeating what Beta had said about the brands and what they can do. Shortly after, Lahar had taken Doranbolt into the hall to speak, but not before telling us not to leave the library. It had been only a few minutes since then. During the time since we got back, none of the rest of us had left the broken down library, Gajeel, Jet, Droy and I almost completely focused on Levy's wounds slowly getting lessened by Wendy. Levy's injuries weren't life threatening, thankfully. I don't know if we could have stopped the three males surrounding her from going after Beta, even if they were injured.

I could hear the muffled sounds of Doranbolt's voice through the doors as he answered Lahar, though I couldn't hear what was being said. Lahar started answering him in a quieter tone, though it was still clear that he was speaking loudly and firmly at Doranbolt.

In the background I could hear snippets of Laxus' conversation with his team, mostly consisting of whether or not we should go back to the guild. Evergreen and Bixlow were saying that we should go back to the guild because it was made clear that the Rune Knights couldn't protect us like they said, and whoever those guys were, they were clearly after the library, or rather information, and quite possibly, me. And now they knew we were here, in a damaged building they could apparently already get to, destroy, and get away from. Freid agreed with their arguments, and also wanted to go back home to Magnolia. However, he also thought that we should stay because we still needed whatever information we could get about the group that had targeted my mother. Laxus has yet to say anything towards one side or the other.

"I don't think that's a good enough reason to stay." Bixlow argued against Freid with Evergreen nodding beside him.

"I agree with Bix, for once. I mean, they didn't just break into Council Headquarters library for fun, there's no reason to believe that whatever there was on that group is still here and not destroyed or was taken with them."

"These people held their own against nine Fairy Tail mages," Freid let out a long sigh, his voice quieting down even more, sounding almost resigned, "most of whom were S-class or qualify for S-class ranking, when there was only four of them. Those guys were more than likely part of that group, so it's more crucial than before that we get whatever information we can. It doesn't matter if there's a lot, or practically nothing."

After hearing Freid's reasons for wanting to stay, and more than likely understanding why, Bixlow and Evergreen released a defeated sigh. They stayed quiet for a few short minutes, and I felt a nagging in my mind that let me know that Laxus, being the leader that he is, wanted to say something to his team. But, we all also knew that Laxus wasn't the greatest with words, so I suppose this can be where I join the conversation.

I groaned as I pushed myself off the ground from where I was kneeling beside Levy's legs, wiping away dirt, dust, and pointy little bits of debris off my legs as I went. I frowned when I realised I was still covered in blood with no injuries, and nothing to show that I had done anything in the fight against those four.

_Not that I had, Bixlow told me to stay out even before he knew about me and Laxus sharing injuries. _I shook my head clear of the thoughts. _This is not the time to pity yourself, Lucy._

I made my way to the part of the room where the Raijinshuu were sitting on and against large debris, broken tables and whatnot. Laxus had been watching me from the second I first moved to stand, I saw the confusion that flitted across his face when I thought about not being any help, and felt the slightest amount of worry. Fried raised a brow as I stopped about a foot away from them.

"Sorry, but I could hear what you all were saying. About returning to the guild, I mean." I shuffled from foot to foot, unsure if I should actually give my input now that I was standing here. They were off by themselves, they probably didn't even want to have anyone else hearing their conversation, but we were stuck in one room together so they had no choice. I was biting my lip when I heard a slapping noise on the ground.

"Come on, Cosplayer." Bixlow, who was sitting and leaning against a large piece of fallen ceiling, was lightly hitting his hand against the clear spot beside him. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and stepped over other fallen stones to sit beside him and I was practically dwarfed by the man.

"What were you wanting to say, Lucy?" Evergreen asked in a slightly impatient tone, which I saw through to the curiosity that was in her words.

"Oh, right. Well, I agree with everything I heard you all say. But there's a few things I want to add. Freid, while I agree that we should find any information we can on them, I think Evergreen is right that they came here to destroy whatever information there was on them. I believe that means that this group is planning something, and whatever that something is, it's going to happen soon. If that's true then we need to leave here and go anywhere else that there might be something on them."

"And where did you have in mind, Lucy?" Freid's voice broke through my short rant.

"Well, our guild isn't the only one with a bunch of brainiacs, and the Light Alliance just so happens to have someone who specializes in information."

**Well, I'll give you three guesses as to who Lucy is thinking of.**

**I apologize for being gone so long. I'm completely better, finally. I still feel tired all the time though, so it makes it hard to organize my thoughts enough to write, so this is all I have for right now.**

**So, muses, review all questions, along with what you liked and didn't like, and send me as much inspiration as you can. I'll try to be back quicker next time.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

"The hell is the Light Alliance?" It was the first thing Laxus had said since the discussion to go home had started.

Freid looked back at Laxus from me at the question and cleared his throat, "The Light Alliance was an alliance between several of the guilds to take down the Oracion Seis back when you were excommunicated. Other than that, none of us really know what happened or really even who else was there, other than the guild names. Only one team from Fairy Tail went and that was Lucy's team."

Laxus looked expectantly at me. I gave a small sigh. I had forgotten that he wasn't there for any of that.

"The Light Alliance, as Freid said was between several guilds. Well... actually, only four. With only a few people from each guild. Many of those people participated in the GMG, actually. It was between Lamia Scale, who sent Lyon, Jura, and Sherry; Blue Pegasus, they sent Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve; Fairy Tail, who sent my team; and, finally, Cait Shelter, who only sent one little girl and her cat." I watched as Laxus' eyes, along with everyone else's, widened and each pair flickered to Wendy and Charle.

"Damn," I heard Bixlow whisper from beside me, "I knew she went, because it was right after you guys returned that she joined our guild, but I didn't realize she went alone with just Charle." Bixlow's words seemed to convey everyone's surprise as they all turned to look at me again, waiting for me to continue.

I begin to tell them of the first and, so far, only mission of the Light Alliance. Everything that I knew, anyways. I tell them everything from the first meeting, Wendy getting kidnapped, Erza getting poisoned, my fight against Angel with Hibiki, Nirvana activating, Hibiki almost being overtaken by Nirvana's spell, but then fighting against it and showing me Urano Metria, my gaining of three celestial spirit keys, Hoteye's temporary part in the alliance, the Nirvit tribe, Jura's defeat of Brain, Brain reawakening as Zero, revealing that the other members sealed him away, Natsu, Gray and I being utterly defeated by Zero, Hibiki speaking to us about the way to immobilize Nirvana, all of us getting back up to fight, the fall of Nirvana, the rest of us finding out Jellal is still alive, Hoteye, Jellal and the rest of the Oracion Seis being arrested. I hadn't realized so much happened, and this was just everything that happened on my end.

"After their arrest, we all went to Cait Shelter. There we discover that everyone that Wendy grew up with were illusions of the Nirvit Tribe, and not the descendants like we had thought. Roubaul, the leader, reveals that he was the one who created Nirvana 400 years before and created the village his people lived in. The darkness that Nirvana removed went to the Nirvit tribe and caused them to kill everyone there, Roubaul escaped and died later. He carried on as a spirit, sealing away Nirvana, swearing to watch over it until someone could destroy it, completely alone. That is, until Wendy was brought there, by who they thought was Jellal, but we found out later was actually Mystogan, him asking Roubaul to take care of her, creating the Cait Shelter guild, and its people, just for her." I felt my throat tighten as the tears from before came back.

Clearing my throat to force it open, I continued, "Roubaul, Cait Shelter, and all of the people then began disappearing, Roubaul saying that Nirvana is gone so they can leave, along with Wendy no longer needing them since she had found real people to be with. It was a little while later that Erza invited her back to Fairy Tail with us." I lifted my head when I heard a tell tale sniffle, I had been so wrapped up in my memories during my story that I hadn't realized the others came over and listened in. Several people's eyes glistened with held back tears, but I was looking for one certain girl and her cat.

I noticed Levy awake, mostly healed, and gave her a relieved smile, which she returned. After a second longer of scanning the people who had gathered I saw Wendy and Charle, tears pouring down their faces. Charle trying to hold them in as much as possible, and Wendy attempting to hide her face behind her bangs. I leaned forward onto my hands and knees, and lifted one arm towards Wendy.

"Wendy, Charle," I whispered. They both reluctantly looked at me, I gave them a gentle smile, and that was it. They both could no longer hold back their tears. While it happened almost eight years ago to the rest of the world, it was barely six months ago to me and these girls. If I still got teary eyed after only knowing the Nirvits for a few minutes, then these two can sure as hell cry as much as they want after having been raised by them.

Wendy lifted Charle in one arm and put her other hand in mine. Bixlow moved away as I sat back, pulling Wendy towards me and I let her and Charle rest and cry on me, Wendy's face in my shoulder, her arms wrapped around my waist, as well as holding Charle. Charle held both me and Wendy as far as her small arms would allow, I couldn't even bring myself to care that her claws were digging into my side. I heard the shuffling of clothing and feet as I assume everyone else was leaving to a separate part of the room to give us at least a little privacy.

"I'm sorry." I say softly as I run my fingers through Wendy's hair and stroke Charle's head. "I didn't want to bring up such painful memories for you two." I felt two very small nods as they continued to cry.

By the time that Lahar and Doranbolt came back into the room, Wendy and Charle had worn themselves out completely, and had fallen asleep against me.

"'Bout damn time you got back. How long were ya plannin' on keepin' us here, dammit?" Over past months, I'd come to realize that Laxus drops random letters from his words more often when he's annoyed, frustrated or uncomfortable. When he's completely relaxed or focused, though, he speaks very articulately. This rarely happens when he's out of his home or outside a battle zone. "What'ver. We've decided that we're goin' back to Fairy Tail."

"I can't permit that." Lahar spoke with a glare.

"Too damn bad." Laxus growled out, "We came of our choice, now we choose to leave. Our reason for being here is gone, and since we've done nothing wrong, you can't keep us here."

"Until we know who those people were you aren't leaving. You're better off here."

"Ya, better off where some of your soldiers died before the fight even started, and one of our own could have been killed. Those bastards got close enough to destroy your building and no one even noticed. There ain't no way we're better off here where y'can't even protect yourselves, let alone protect who those guys are after." Laxus snarled in return.

Lahar pressed a hand to his forehead and let out a defeated groan. "Fine. But if you won't stay here then I'm sending Doranbolt with you." Laxus growled low. "Just as surveillance. He won't get in the way of whatever you're going to do. And neither will we. He'll report to us just for us to keep track of what happens."

"Fine." Laxus said before coming to pick Wendy up off me. I quickly place Charle on top of Wendy once Laxus had her settled in his arms. "Everyone, go get your stuff. We're leaving now."

**Hello, my Muses. So I got a few reviews asking what the Light Alliance was, so I figured I'd give a short chapter about it... Which got a little longer than I meant it to. But, yay, finally two chapters in one month, barely, I meant to upload this a week ago, and finally going back to Magnolia.**

**So, as usual, please review anything that comes to mind, send me as much inspiration as possible, and I'll be back soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four

We'd gotten to the train station quicker than the walk to headquarters had been, and it probably had something to do with the fact that Laxus was walking at a much brisker pace. No one was complaining, though. We all wanted to get back home as quickly as possible. Bixlow carried Laxus' belongings, and I carried Wendy's and Charle's, while Laxus himself carried Wendy and Charle. Despite his quick steps on the uneven ground of the forest, Laxus was steady as he walked so that the two wouldn't wake up.

It was a short wait for the train and this time, however fortunate or unfortunate, depending how you looked at it, we were separated between cabins. Jet, Droy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy, and Doranbolt to one, Laxus, Wendy, Charle, Freid, Evergreen, Bixlow, and I to another. Laxus and I sat on opposite sides of one bench with Wendy and Charle curled up between us, her head resting on my legs. I was slightly disappointed that I didn't have a window seat, but I couldn't complain as I played with Wendy's hair while I drifted off to sleep.

It was near nightfall when we arrived back in Magnolia and Wendy had still not awakened. According to Laxus, Charle had woken up for a portion of the ride, but had fallen asleep again soon after.

"Should we be worried about her?" Came Doranbolt's voice as we got off the train.

I glanced quickly at him before answering, "No, she's fine. She used a lot of her magic today. Just worn out." We were all dragging our feet as we went to our respective homes, Levy walking with a slight limp.

"Levy, are you still hurt?" Levy turned her eyes on me as we walked, an eyebrow raised. "You're limping."

Understanding clicked in her eyes before she responded, "Oh, that's what you meant. When I was up against that guy with the hair, after I was knocked unconcious, he must have broke my leg. Wendy told me she healed it the best she could, while also healing my other serious injuries, before she didn't have enough magic to continue. So it's no longer broken, but it is still bruised up pretty good." _So that's what that crack was when Beta dropped her._

We soon came up to the crossroads that sent us our separate ways, but before we completely separated, we discussed what to do with the sleeping girl in Laxus' arms.

"I would carry her to Fairy Hills since I live there too, but Master's orders for us to be at your house with you when you two aren't at the guild are still in effect until he says otherwise." Evergreen told us. I felt Laxus' annoyance at still not being able to go home and be alone.

"Laxus, she's right. And considering the recent attack, I don't think a reprieve will happen anytime soon." I told him.

"Can any of you take her?" Evergreen asked, looking to the rest of the group.

Jet, Droy, and Gajeel all shook their heads.

"Boys can't go to the girl's dorm after a certain time, or anywhere near them." Jet started.

"If we get caught there, at all, we'll be skewered by Erza." Droy finished.

We were all quiet for a minute, and a few of us looked to Levy, with not much hope on our faces.

"Sorry, if we were closer I'd carry her, but she's almost the same size as me, there's no way I can take her that far." Levy said with a sweatdrop.

"I guess we have to take her with us." Freid said, looking at Wendy, who looked even smaller than usual in Laxus' arms.

After we went our separate ways, Doranbolt disappearing who knows where, the walk was quiet, the sounds of our footsteps scuffling on the stone ground that slowly turned into the crunching of leaves on the forest floor being the only noise.

Once we had arrived at Laxus' home Evergreen went directly to the couch and collapsed on it, barely managing to put one of the tan blankets down first.

"Laxus," Freid said, gaining the attention of both Laxus and myself, "I believe that it will probably be best that we went to the guild in the morning to explain what happened while we were gone. It's best we do it before Jet and Droy blow it up bigger than it is," his eyes flickered to me for a split second, "and it would be a good idea to get there before Lucy's team realized we're back and didn't go to see them." After he was finished speaking, he nodded his head to Laxus then to me before heading upstairs to his room, Bixlow following behind. I looked to Evergreen, thinking I should put a blanket on her and realized someone else had done it already.

_Bixlow most likely, Freid was busy talking with Laxus._

I heard Laxus huff and I turned towards him to see he was looking at Evergreen with slight annoyance. I couldn't figure out why until he adjusted his arms to get a better hold on Wendy as she was sliding through his arms.

"Oh, I see, that's where you were going to put Wendy. I forgot you were holding her." Laxus only nodded his head, "I guess this means she's sleeping with me." He gave another quick nod and started up the stairs with me following close behind.

Laxus walked just passed by mine and Evergreen's shared room and turned to look at me. I stood there for a moment, thinking he had something to say. He said nothing and only raised an eyebrow with a quick look to the door, to the girl and cat in his arms, then back to me. Only then did I realize what he wanted.

"Oh! Right! Door! Yes, door!" I almost shouted in pure embarrassment. _Oh my! Mavis, why on Earthland would you let me do that? I'm sure you're laughing there on your island._

Laxus walked in and placed Wendy on the bed while I was freaking out in my head. He gave a curt nod in my direction, with a quiet 'night', as he walked out of the room. I frowned after him at his distant attitude.

I walked over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping girl. I could see from the moonlight that she was covered in the dirt and dust of the broken down library, and probably the beach we spent our morning at, along with the dried, crackled blood of the people that she was healing.

_I suppose I should clean her off. There's no reason to let her sleep like that._

Kicking off my sandals, I head down to the kitchen and grabbed a medium sized bowl and brought it up to the bathroom. I set the bowl under the faucet and let it fill as I went through the cupboards for liquid soap and a soft wash cloth. Turning off the water and tucking the soap under my arm, I made my way back to the bedroom.

I knelt down beside the bed and set the bowl beside me, also lighting a candle on the table. I looked Wendy over once more. With the light from the candle she didn't look as dirty as the darkness made it seem. The small girl was still fairly dirty though. She wasn't that bloody, most of it being on her dress, legs and hands, with smears on her cheeks and forehead, probably from where she was wiping away sweat. The dirt and dust, however, had clung to whatever sweat was on her body and had dried there.

_I'll quickly wipe away the dirt, then I'll focus on getting rid of the blood. _I thought as I leaned forward and took off her sandals. Dipping the cloth into the water and ringing it out my thoughts began to wander.

_I wonder what's up with Laxus? He's been really quiet since the fight. _I felt my hands moving on their own as wiped down Wendy's skin of any grime. _Even while speaking with his team he barely said anything at all, if that makes sense. Granted he doesn't always talk much, but with his team there is a significantly larger amount of words and sounds coming from him. Just now when he was in here, he was acting as if I was a stranger again. I mean, we've been living under the same roof for almost two months. We are way past the awkward good nights._

As I moved onto the blood on Wendy I squeezed some of the soap onto the cloth and rubbed it in, the subtle smell of apples reaching my nose. The cloth ran smoother over Wendy's skin with the soap and I had to rub a little harder to get the blood off. Her hands and legs were simple enough, but she kept pulling away whenever I brought the cloth to her face, not that I could blame her. I'd flinch away from my face being touched in my sleep, too.

"Whatever. I'll let her deal with it when she wakes up." I whispered with a huff, giving up on cleaning her face.

_I'll just change her out of her dress now. _I flushed with embarrassment as I realized that would mean I'd not only have to see her naked, which isn't that big a deal, we have bathed together, but I'd have to maneuver her into new clothes.

_Get over it, Lucy! _I shook my head and told myself that I wouldn't want to sleep in bloody clothes, even if the blood was mine. I thought about grabbing her pajamas, but then realized that going through her bag was probably a little too personal, despite the fact that I was about to change her clothes. I bypassed her bag and went to one of my drawers, grabbing one of the large t-shirts I used for sleeping.

I paused as I reached for the straps of Wendy's dress, my earlier blush slowly coming back. _Come on, if this thirteen year old girl can deal with seeing and touching both male and females while she heals them, then you can easily do this._

Taking a deep breath I sat Wendy up and readied my shirt. The second her straps were off her arms, my shirt was on and over her. I slid her dress off while pulling the shirt down on her and slowly laying her back down. Once the dress was completely off I folded it and set it on the back of a chair in the room that had her bag on it. When I turned back I had to stifle a laugh. What was a loose shirt on me and went to the base of my butt was a dress on her and almost reached her knees, even while laying down.

It was hot in the room despite it being almost midnight, and because I had slept on the train almost the whole way back to Magnolia, I was not tired in the slightest. I looked to the doors that led to the balcony and figured some fresh air might help.

I slip out, being careful to not to wake Wendy or Charle as I closed the doors, feeling the cool wooden floor of the balcony on my bare feet.

I sighed and leaned heavily on the railing, looking out into the field, thoughts faintly crossing my mind of the moonlight reflecting beautifully off the rippled water of the small lake. My mind wandered through the events of the day, somehow focusing on finding when Laxus had begun acting strange.

Everything had been as normal as it could be when you're in an unfamiliar place with Rune Knights watching your every move. Even this morning during training, before the attack, he'd seemed normal, if a bit irratable, but that's to be expected when no one has had much time to themselves. _Something must have happened during his fight. Or soon after it._

"I thought you went to bed, Girly."

**So, ya. This was kinda long and kinda mleh. I'm actually not entirely sure I like it, but I figured that all of my Muses had gone long enough without a chapter, so I should at least give you something.**

**Review and tell me everything, send me inspiration, and next chapter should have some LaLu moments, hopefully. **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five

I jumped and spun around immediately at the voice, quickly scanning the patio as I went. I heard a deep chuckle as I frowned, unable to see him.

"I'm up here, on the roof." My eyes flicked up, my head soon following, to see a blood and dirt free Laxus. To see him practically glistening in the moonlight suddenly made me overly self conscious of the fact that I hadn't cleaned myself up yet. I crossed my arms over myself and leaned back against the railing, one leg crossing over the other automatically.

"What are you doing up there? There's a perfectly good balcony here." I say, a smile on my face with my head tilted slightly.

"Being up here hides me from the eyes of my team. Besides, I like it up here. It's relaxing." He finished, laying down on the roof.

I let out a quiet huff as I rolled on my hips to look out at the field again when I saw Laxus tap the spot beside him, only catching it because of the angle I was looking. Pushing myself up, I took the few short steps beneath the roof, Laxus disappearing from my sight. Reaching up, I found that I was too short to even come close to the roof. This was a house built for the unnaturally tall, like Bixlow. I'd never realized before how high everything went, and I am not a short person so this was strange to not be able to reach something, or to feel short in a house.

"Ugh." I reached up again, on the tips of my toes. I stretched as far as I could, looking down as if it would help me, so it came as a shock when I felt a hand encase itself around my wrist and pull me up. I saw Laxus' smirk at my shocked expression as he set me on the edge of the roof before moving back to his original spot.

"Thanks." I said quietly, bringing one leg onto the roof as I turned to face him. He said nothing for a few minutes. When he finally spoke it was a quiet tenderness I hadn't known Laxus could use.

"It's a clear night. Relax and look at the stars."

I leaned back on my hands and realized he was right. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and it was a crescent moon, so the stars were shining brightly without competition. I let a small smile appear on my face at the sight.

_They really are beautiful, especially without the lights of Magnolia to corrupt them. This is the one thing about my father's house I missed, seeing the stars without any obstructions._

My smile turned sad and bitter as I started recognizing and naming the constellations of the friends I might not ever see again.

"What's wrong?" I looked to Laxus, and from what I could see in the darkness of the night, he had sat up with his knees brought up in front of him, his arms on his knees, with an eyebrow quirked in his curiosity.

I blinked my wide eyes, slowly adjusting to the darkness, "Nothing." I gave him a lighthearted smile in return. His eyes hardened.

"Don't lie to me, Girly. I can feel your emotions just as much as you can feel mine."

I let out a small sigh, realizing there was no point in trying to hide anything from him if he truly wanted to know, "I was just thinking about my spirits. Looking at their stars just reminded me that I can't see them."

Laxus gave a quick nod in understanding then spoke again, "I wasn't just talking about right now, Lucy. During our fights earlier, and again when we were back in that library before you came to speak with my team."

My eyes widened slightly, "That was just me feeling really useless. Again."

"What's there to feel useless about?"

"I'm guessing Bixlow told you everything that happened in our fight?" He nodded. "Then you should already know. I did nothing. I couldn't do anything."

Laxus stayed quiet a few short moments to let me speak more. When I didn't, he did instead.

"That isn't what I heard from Bix. According to him, you saved his ass on more than one account. He said he probably would have been lying in the middle of that field beside Levy, barely able to move, if not for you."

"I don't know what he told you, but I didn't do anything worth much." I start, hugging my knee to my chest, "Right from the beginning Bixlow told me to stay out of Beta's range because I still can't control your lightning magic. And after I received one of your injuries, he didn't want me involved at all because we weren't sure when I was going to get an injury from you, and we couldn't risk you getting an injury from me."

"Lucy, you pulled him out of danger when he didn't realize that this Beta guy had more than one type of magic until it was too late. And you figured out that guy had more than one trick up his sleeve in time to save Bixlow from what could have been a fatal attack-"

"I didn't save him that time." I interrupted.

"You tried, and it gave Bix enough warning to get out of the way, which both him and me consider saving. And you used that brain of yours to figure out some part of what this group of people can do, but not only that, you somehow got that guy to explain all the parts you didn't know, gaining more information in a few minutes than we probably ever could have on our own, even with both Levy and Freid with the best research materials."

"Maybe, but I couldn't even help him by sending in a spirit to fight alongside him because I lost them in my own stupidity." It was in that moment that I felt Laxus' patience break for a moment, but in that moment I received a light smack to the back of my head.

"Quit your talking like that, dammit. We all know you're a damn good mage, and a freaking powerful one at that, so stop putting yourself down. You may not be as physically powerful as some of us, but you've got your brain and an incomparable amount of magic storage, which is only ever getting bigger and stronger. Once you get you spirits back, they're going to be stronger than ever before, and so will you." Laxus words had gone from loud and stern to a tone full of certainty.

"What makes you so sure that I'll even get them back, anyways?"

"Like I told you when you first lost them, all your spirits are probably busting their asses to find a way to fix your keys." My eyes widened at his words.

"That was you who told me that." I whispered, more in relief than question.

"Ya? You thought it was someone else?"

"No! I mean, my hearing was damaged and messed up at the time, so I didn't recognize anyone's voice, not even Wendy's when she came to speak to me. When I woke up again the next day and I found out you were the person I was 'Linked' to, I always kind of figured, but I didn't want to ask, in case I was wrong." I say in a rush.

It stayed quiet between us for a minute before I broke it.

"What made you say that anyways? I mean, we didn't really know eachother all that well at the time."

"Well, uh... I guess it's because your magic is kinda similar to Bix's magic. Like how he has a bond to the souls in the totems, I knew that you had a bond with your spirits through your keys, so suddenly not having them would be devastating for anyone like you guys. And I heard from Wendy that a few of them were left to you by your mother, so..." Laxus let his sentence carry off, looking away from me slightly.

A comfortable silence fell between the two of us. I moved farther up the roof, beside Laxus. In the distance I could see the sky beginning to light up, the stars disappearing. I hadn't realized how much time had passed until then. When I first came out onto the balcony it was almost midnight, and probably just past then when Laxus first made his presence known, so it should have been at least three or four more hours until the sun rose, and judging by the light that was appearing, it was about three-thirty, maybe four.

Knowing the time made me feel more tired than I was a few minutes ago. I layed back on the roof, almost immediately I began to drift off, curling on my side. I was in that inbetween of being awake and asleep when I felt a hand push my bangs off my face, tickling my forehead. The hand tensed when I tensed slightly, and once I relaxed again it moved and rubbed my cheek lightly before pulling away. I was completely asleep within seconds after.

**Hello, Muses, welcome back. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating all that much, and that there isn't really all that much LaLu happening. I just have a major case of writer's block, which sucks because I really want to write this story, but the ideas just aren't coming to me.**

**Muses, send me inspiration and let me know what you thought of the chapter and I'll be back as soon as I can.**


End file.
